Acclaim
by kai-kakashi
Summary: Who knew that you could feel that way without realising it? When things change, they change, and it all started when they moved to university.
1. What makes you beautiful

~So many of you will think that's a cheesy title but, simply put, I was listening to that song while trying to title the chapter XD  
What can I say I like One Direction, even have their album and everything lol.

Okay so, I'm not sure what to put as my AN but this is my first ever try at fanfiction, and the first time people that I don't know are going to read something that I've written, besides poems, so I am a little nervous, but let's see how it goes!  
It so hot in England right now man! *wipes forehead*  
Also excuse any crappy alignment and stuff, as I said, I've never used this before :S  
Anyway enjoy! I am off to do some reading and eat nomnom  
- Disclaimer: No I'm not the genius behind SouthPark! IF ONLY haha :D ~

Chapter One-

What Makes You Beautiful.

I waited with my arms folded atop my little yellow car while Clyde's mum gave him a list of all the things he needed to remember while we were gone, including instructions on how to use a washing machine and dishwasher. I rolled my eyes at how useless Clyde could be, well, not necessarily _useless_.  
Her blue eyes glistened with tears and she dabbed them with a silk handkerchief.  
I cleared my throat out of awkwardness and turned my head away thinking of my mother and father, and how he seemed irritated that I was leaving so suddenly. I frowned and rubbed my forehead, I couldn't read my mother's restricted expression.  
"Oh I forgot! I got you boys some food; let me quickly go get it before you leave!" She quickly turned from us and rushed back inside the large red house, her heels tapping loudly on the concrete as she went.  
Clyde turned to face me from the opposite side of the car, a grin plastered on his chubby cheeked face  
"Did you tell your mum and dad that you were leaving or did you just take off?" He pinned me with a serious expression, which lasted a couple of seconds because Clyde wasn't built to hold serious faces for long.  
"Do we need to go back there?" He continued, and he didn't mean too, but his nose wrinkled at the mention of going back to my parent's house. I shook my head at him  
"Nope."  
"You didn't tell them you are going to university did you?" He quirked an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.  
"Sure I did, as I was leaving, this morning."  
"You told your sister though, right?" He looked concerned for a moment  
I nodded my head, the main reason for any form of uneasiness is because I didn't want to leave my sister there all by herself. I bit my lip when the thought of my father taking his annoyance out on her crossed my mind, I shook my head to get rid of it; he wouldn't dare.  
The brunette's mom came back, with two bags of shopping and handed them both to me to load into the car. She then gave us both big hugs and kisses on each cheek; Clyde's father was working that morning, but he had said 'bye' to him the night before.  
I smiled to myself and soaked up the over the top affection that Clyde's mother gave me.  
"I want you eating properly Craig!" She pressed my nose with a finger and hugged Clyde again.  
She waved to us as we drove off together, her eyes watering again. I felt as though I was leaving town for years on end with how sad Clyde's mum was being. It was good to be leaving though.  
"Food?" He turned to me, teeth bared and smiling. I rolled my eyes  
"Sure"  
We were going to be late at meeting the others, but I didn't care, I was getting a KFC.

These New Puritans played quietly in the background and I had a sudden urge to do a leap of faith off of a high building and into a pile of hay.  
Shame on you if you don't get that game reference, you're missing a massive joy in your life.  
"You know the next ones out in October..." The boy next to me mumbles dipping his fingers into the left over gravy pot. I was more of a coleslaw person.  
I nod my head in response; yes I did know, and I couldn't wait to get my grubby little hands on the game itself and use the bow and arrow feature.  
It was late afternoon and my car smelled like KFC.  
I sighed as I leaned close to the front window of my car; the sky outside is dark and gloomy, and I was finding it hard to see down the street, let alone the door number of the house we were trying to find. It didn't get any easier when the male next to me had the attention span of a small child and kept sighing out of boredom every ten minutes, along with the constant tapping of his fingers against any hard surface within reach, which is a pet peeve of mine, and many times in my mind I had broken his fingers.  
"Are we there yet?" He would sigh and I would roll my eyes muttering  
"Clyde if we were there I wouldn't still be driving now would I?" I quirked an eyebrow at him  
"I'm hungry, wanna stop for food?" He grinned hopefully at me.  
"How can you eat this much food Clyde?" I had a feeling the rest of us would starve after living with the brunette; he never seemed to be full.  
"I'm a growing boy!" He grinned repeating the same line that his dad always said when Clyde ate too much.  
"Not any more" I chuckled "We're eighteen, we're practically full grown!"  
"I have a high metabolism!" He threw his hands into the air and flexed his biceps despite not being visible underneath his big ugly red jacket, ugly by personal opinion.  
The journey itself was a long one without me having to tell the others to keep stopping because Clyde needed food, because Clyde needed the bathroom, because Clyde wouldn't stop whining.  
The brunette next to me drummed his fingers against the glass pane of the side window. I grip the steering wheel a little tighter, and squint my eyes peering out into the night.  
I sighed and mumbled  
"Stan doesn't know where he's going does he?" Next to me Clyde shrugged his shoulders, happy to complain but too lazy to do anything about it.  
His ugly red jacket that he always seemed to wear is visible to me in the reflection from the headlights of my car. The coat made him look like a typical American jock, and was the most unflattering garment he owned.  
"You know that jacket makes you look fat Clyde" I quirk an eyebrow and focus my attention back to the silver car in front of me.  
"Yeah? I'd say that hat made your head look big, but I think that's just you." He smirked and I pouted because as much as I liked to say it was my hair, I did have a slightly above average head.

Stan's silver car eventually slowed down in front of me and began to park next to an old authentic looking house. The car behind me began to pull over as well and I figured that I should really do the same, assuming that this was our spot, hoping that this was our spot; it had been a long evening and although I wasn't actually tired in the slightest, this four hour long drive had become tiresome – you could say that I lacked an attention span too, unless I was kicking butt in some far off land with a weapon that lacked logical proportion.

Clyde snored next to me having fallen asleep after the first two hours, thankfully.  
I stopped my small yellow car and got out resting my arm atop the roof and stared across the road. This white peeling wallpapered building, with its splintered window frames and cracked stone tiles running up the front of the front garden, is going be my living space for the next three years. It wasn't outstanding, in fact it looked like it was on the verge of combusting, but it was going to be my new home, and as far as I was concerned, anything was better than living at home.  
I looked down at the sleeping boy curled up in the car and smirked before squeezing his nose between my thumb and forefinger. It took a surprisingly long time before he started spluttering and waving his arms about like a drowning man. I let go and laughed while he glared at me, I flipped him off  
"Get up sleeping _beauty_."

I briskly made my way inside, not wanting to make it obvious, but wanting to get inside first so that I could choose the biggest room, if there was one.  
I smiled and dumped my stuff inside it atop my bed, and opened the door to the left and to the right of me and threw a bag in each of those rooms too, marking them as my own, until Clyde and Tweek came up to take over.  
"I guess this is it then?" I mumble and slowly make my way downstairs.  
The inside of the house was about as appealing as the outside, everything was old and dirty. It had the clogged up smell of dust and made my fingers itch with a need to clean, it almost made me feel dirty just breathing in here.  
I huffed and sat down on the shabby couch and took a look around. The slightly higher voice of Kyle coming through the front door way drifted over to my ears  
"Are you sure this is meant to be for five people, dude, it's looking kinda small." He dumped his yellow rucksack onto the ground before me and sat down next to me. I turned my gaze towards him and always found looking at Kyle odd, since he'd decided to ditch the green hat until winter fully came around.  
He'd also grown tall and slim, but not bony, just thin by nature. He let his orange wavy locks grow beneath his jaw line with a small little side fringe over his brow. I liked Kyle because he was sensible, which meant he would be a useful asset when living together, and easily be the mum to us all.  
I looked about the front room and wrinkled my nose a little at the mustard coloured walls and brown carpet. The sofas are a navy blue, nothing matched and reeked of recycled materials, not that there was anything wrong with reusing stuff, it just looked like everything in this house had pretty much gone far beyond its expiry date.  
I was irritated to notice that there was no front room television and sighed with glee when I remembered helping Clyde load one into the trunk.  
Three pairs of feet heavily trotted down our creaky staircase, having dumped everything in their bedrooms. I leant my head back over the top of the velvet couch and let my dark eyes wander over the three other boys; Stan, Tweek and Clyde.  
Stan occasionally wore his blue beanie, mostly due the fact that girls said he looked cute with it on. He'd grown a lot as well, not as tall as me or Kyle mind you. His shoulders and chest had gotten a lot thicker and wider.  
I preferred to see Stan's raven hair, but I wasn't going to say anything about it.  
Stan is smart and a logical thinker, which made him useful with money spending and other such things; he could easily be the father to my new house.  
Tweek remained standing to the left side fiddling with the cuffs of his jacket, or his hands; he was always anxious which made him fidgety.  
He twitched a lot less than what he used to back in secondary school, thankfully. I was actually starting to get a little concerned of his well being as we got older, and of course it was my idea to get Tweek to fill up the fifth spot to our house.  
Tweek is second tallest to me, with long fingered hands that he eventually put to good use and learned to play the guitar. I was pleased to find that he had brought his acoustic with him; I loved our weekend hangouts where we would sit and play music together, it was like a secret band rehearsal for just the two of us.  
The others never really spoke to the messy blonde as much as I did, he'd always been too odd to be a part of a group at school; if he wasn't with me he was usually on his own, but he's always been a good friend of mine and there was no way that I was having Cartman fill in the last spot. I would rather live on my own and eat rice pudding for the rest of my life. I shuddered at the thought of rice pudding and its lumpy stodgy substance that reminded me so much of vomit.  
The tall blonde was defiantly second best to Clyde.  
Clyde yawned out of laziness, not tiredness.  
"So, uh, Craig, wanna help me un-pack?" Clyde grinned and showed off his pearly white teeth and looked hopefully at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up stretching my long limbed body as I went  
"Sure, whatever." I rubbed my navy eyes and followed the brunette up into his new, but very used, bedroom; it was to the left of mine, naturally.  
I figured it was only a moment of time before Clyde asked me to help him help sort his room out, I was just biding my time resting until he asked me; I needed to sort out my room, but it could wait, for now.  
I quietly pushed the door closed behind us and watched while the closest thing I had to a brother shrugged off his hideous red jacket, the one he always seemed to wear.  
"I was really hoping you would lose that jacket on your way up." I mumbled, my deep gravelly voice almost making it inaudible.  
Thank goodness I didn't sound like a nasally chipmunk anymore.  
We hadn't moved that far away from the small town we lived in, but it was enough for me to get some breathing space, for both of us to get some breathing space.  
He raised his eyebrows and turned around to look at me amusement glowing on his slightly rounded face  
"What this jacket? What could ever be wrong with it?" He played oblivious and dumped the red cloth onto his small single bed, followed by himself, the wooden frame creaking at the new weight.  
"What's wrong with it? It makes me look cool, and Bebe loves it."  
I rolled my sharp eyes and lifted a cardboard box up onto Clyde's bed, nudging his cotton clad feet out of the way in the process.  
"That's because she likes to fancy herself as a cheerleader." I mumbled and pulled out the contents of the small box. I turned to him holding out my hands "What am I your Mother now?"  
"You love it" he tossed me a wink. I turned my head away a small smile on my face.  
I held out my hands and jested to them while holding out the socks and boxer shorts I had picked out. I wasn't actually bothered by looking after Clyde; he looked after me all the time and his mother babied him so it was only natural that someone else had to do it while she wasn't here, even if it meant making him breakfast and dinner every day, and nagging him to shower regularly.  
He laughed  
"Okay, mildly awkward" he gestured to the jock strap that was hanging off of my little pinkie, I wrinkled my nose at seeing it. He made no indication to remove it and remained lying on his sheet less bed and continued to watch me stuff away his undergarments into the small desk behind me, directly behind me, every time I bent over I could it feel it brushing against my backside.  
"How does it feel to know that you wear more thongs than your girlfriend?" I snickered immaturely and he looked confused for moment  
"That's not a thong man its jock-strap! I have to wear one." He laced his fingers behind his messy brown head. I ignored him and gestured to the elastic bands at the back  
"This is a thong ... Almost" I said and grabbed more of his underwear "How can you have so much? You never clean." I smirked and lay down next to him, our sides pressed tightly together.  
With other people this kind of contact always scared me, and made me nervous. Clyde was the only one I allowed to touch me, or at least, the only person I could tolerate touching me.  
In all sappiest of terms I cherished Clyde more than anything, more than Stripe. Clyde saved me from my parents, from death.  
I try not to think about it all too much, it makes my throat dry and my stomach churn.  
I rubbed my eyes when flashes of that night fluttered before me. My body felt shaky and my nose feigned the rusty smell of blood.  
Months after 'that night' had happened Clyde barely left me alone he even made me spend nearly every damn night sleeping at his house and phoned me nearly every hour to check what I was up to. He always managed to keep it casual, even though both of us knew that he was checking up on me. He never once made me feel like I was being questioned, and at one point he even got me to text him every time I got into the shower and whenever I would leave. It sounds insane, and at times it was frustrating. I almost resented him for caring so much about me.  
If Clyde wasn't here I really, really wouldn't be, not even for Tweek.  
"You scared?" The brunette next to me stared up at the crusting and dusty ceiling for a moment before casting his gaze towards me, turning his head to the right. I turned my head to the left and smiled at him  
"It's a good scared Clyde."  
He nodded his head content with my answer before casting his gaze back to the ceiling. He then leant up on a toned arm and leaned over me, shadowing me from the bedroom light  
"Do you think we might have left it a little late to apply for university?" He chuckled as did I gesturing to the house.  
"We defiantly got someone's short straw, that's for sure." We laughed again, his nasally voice going slightly higher at the edge of each giggle.  
His head hung forewords and brushed against my chest. I breathed in deeply and felt the scent of Clyde wash over my face; just the smell was enough to comfort me. I felt at ease, at home.  
The brunette above me raised his head. We stared at each other for a moment before Clyde wrapped his arms around me and dug his fingers into my sides, tickling me, causing me to writhe and squeal beneath him like a little girl  
"Stop it!" I screamed and on reflex slapped him in the face. I laughed and watched him fall off of the bed.  
We both glanced at each other before turning to look at the bedroom door, it knocked again, and Clyde told whoever it was at the door to 'come in'.  
Kyle poked his orange head in and gave use a heads up of the time, basically telling us that it's late, and that we should be quite.  
Thanks mum.  
"I guess I should go then" I mumbled. We stared at each other for a moment, knowing exactly what the other is thinking.  
"Night." We both said it at the same time. I got up to leave and he groped my behind like he usually did when we parted ways  
"Nice ass." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, thinking one day I'll pluck up enough guts and surprise him by turning around with a kiss.

This night is a first of many nights to come spent with me staring across at my bland bedroom wall, not because I was scared, but simply because I couldn't sleep. I would lay there in the darkness playing with the woollen strands that dangled from my chullo.  
Later that night my bedroom door creaked open followed by footsteps. My bed shifted under the moonlight. My heart stopped in my chest for just a moment an image flashing before my eyes, till I caught the familiar scent of _Lynx- Dark Temptation_, and suddenly I wanted a bar of chocolate.  
A cold hard body slipped underneath my deep blue quilt and pressed closely against my back. A toned arm slid over my side and hung loosely around my waist, partially because of the needed warmth, and partly because the beds are too small.  
I felt the slow rhythmic breath against the back of my neck. I sighed and fell asleep dreaming of melted chocolate and Easter bunnies.

I sighed at the feeling of the morning sun ghosting over my face, until I felt _that_. Swinging an arm over my shoulder I shoved the boy behind me roughly  
"Clyde! Seriously, we're not spooning anymore if I have to wake up one more time to your morning glory digging me in the ass!"  
I pointed an angry long finger at him.  
He remained lying down in my bed, hands covering his crotch  
"That big ass of yours shouldn't be so comfy Craig, I almost thought I was sleeping with Bebe." He burst out laughing at my wrinkled nose, and then suddenly stopped. I quirked an eyebrow at him while playing with the yellow rope on my chullo.  
"Dude did you wear that hat to bed?" He leant up on an elbow and gestured to the hat sitting on my head. His boxer shorts hung dangerously low on his hips.  
Clyde studied physical education as a degree and had a good physic, to say the least. I preferred not to dwindle on it for too long, it made me feel self conscious and reminded me of how much of a jock he could be.  
"You did didn't you? You know you wear that hat way too much, you're gonna be bald by the time you're twenty-five" Clyde got out of bed and gave a morning stretch unconsciously thrusting his hard penis out towards me. I didn't stare at his muscles.  
"It was cold last night" I crossed my arms over my pale thin chest; yes I was tall, but I was also one of those boys whose arms and legs grew a lot quicker than the rest of them, so I'm lanky as well.  
"I'll shower, you make us breakfast stretch"  
"Clyde!" I pulled on a white T-shirt "Hurry, if you're late I am leaving without you, I'm not being late on my first day because of you fat ass!"  
"Lies, I am not fat!" He shouted back down the hall and closed the bathroom door. I snickered and went down to the kitchen, and began making breakfast with what little food we had brought with us, we were in need of large 'man shop'.  
Tweek was the first to awaken, bright and early, sitting with his mug of decaffeinated coffee. It had been a long and hard few months trying to convince Tweek that he had a caffeine addiction, let alone trying to subtly switch it over to de-café; his shakes are a lot better now, albeit, he's still an anxious wreck, but at least without caffeine it lessened it by a lot.  
Tweek was someone that suffered with having an addictive personality, which meant that he would and could easily get addicted to simple things, like coffee, or chocolate or bread, it could be anything and somewhere in his system it's used to supplement with an emotion that he feels. It could easily be the same as smoking cigarettes or drinking alcohol every day.  
I was just waiting for his body to supplement his loss of caffeine with something else.  
"Morning Tweek" I smiled and he smiled nervously back at me, huddled in the back corner of our kitchen table.  
It was going to be a while before I fully got used to seeing these guys faces every morning, minus Clyde, sometimes I wouldn't mind not waking up to his face.  
Everyone got dressed. It was a bit manic trying to sort everything out, and taking it in turns to get ready in the one bathroom that we all shared, some being messier than others. I wasn't clean a freak it just annoyed me when people couldn't put things back in their places, like when people put various things on my dinner plate and have them all mixed together and touching. I had to separate everything before I could eat.

I sighed and sat in my little banana car, deciding it may be best to drive instead of trying to find our way on our first day by bus.  
Clyde clambered in next to me and I switched on the radio. We grinned at each other and began singing along to _Hoobstank-Inside of You_. We may have looked like a pair of homosexuals exclaiming our need for each other but who cared?  
I didn't until me and Clyde's eyes clashed and he sincerely asked what he had to do to get inside of me, following it with a wink. I don't know why, or what happened, but suddenly I felt embarrassed and had to stare intently out the window for a few moments. He laughed at my reaction of course, and slapped my ass harder than he usually did when we parted ways.  
Hopefully people saw it as a bromance thing, not that I cared if people thought I was gay, I just didn't want to be pinioned as the 'gay kid'. I fiddled with the strings of my chullo again and looked up at the large white glass panelled building that I would be spending most of the next few years of my life. It seemed dominating and the thought of having to try and find my own way was a little off putting; I wouldn't ask for directions unless I desperately needed them; social interaction wasn't a strong point of mine.  
The sky outside looked sunny, and I almost wanted to be out there lying in field of daisies with the warmth of the sun caressing my skin.  
I placed my headphones into my ears and decided to be ignorant.

"Hey Craig, do you mind if I sit here?" A girly voice asked me while the occupant was already piling her stuff onto the space next to me.  
It had taken awhile, and on the verge of a mental breakdown, I had finally managed to find my classroom, mostly due to me judging what kids looked like film students and, at a safe distance, following them to class.  
One boy noticed and offered to take me into his toilet cubicle, which, I 'regrettably' declined.  
I inwardly cringed and lolled my head back to see that it was Bebe.  
Bebe is Bebe, she's Clyde's girlfriend, she's that blonde girl with large breasts and ass, she's tall, she's attractive, well to most people, and she's not really my type. She constantly flipped her long curly blonde hair and battered her eyes because she thought every boy fancied her.  
I didn't hate her, but I wasn't particularly fond of her, in other words, you wouldn't hear a peep out of me if I never saw her again for the rest of my life, however, as for mentioned girl is dating my best friend and that meant I _had_ to be nice.  
I began fiddling with the biro pen on my desk, voices from other students echoed quietly around us.  
"You're taking film?" I forced out a smile, well, I forced my mouth to curl up a little bit.  
She flipped her curled blonde hair over her shoulder and plonked down next to me and grinned, batting her eyelashes. She pulled out a pink lip gloss and applied it without needing to look in a mirror.  
"Yes of course! I want to be an actress, remember?"  
"Shouldn't you be doing performance arts or theatre instead?" I fiddled with my notebook and the pen on top of the table. Her being here and talking to me made me feel a little anxious because I knew that I _had_ to be nice her. I had to out of respect of the fact that she is Clyde's girlfriend, and I hated it.  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder again and smiled at me.  
She smelled of sweets and all things pink.  
She paused and watched as the lecturer entered the room and began to introduce himself. He was tall and slim with jet black hair, and dressed with the hideous fashion of wearing a pair of flip-flops' with worn loose jeans.  
She turned back to me after listening to his introduction  
"I'm already a qualified actress silly, I don't need classes, and if I make my own films I can cast myself as the leading lady." She giggled, her voice getting higher and more enthusiastic the longer she spoke about her future plans. She continued, and continued talking about all these magical ideas and everything that she wanted, for some reason I thought she would change topic, or even ask about me, but she seemed content with talking about herself.  
I supposed this made it easier for Clyde, this way he rarely had to try and make conversation, he had just had to listen to her speak.  
I still think she is after his money.  
All I wanted was to pull my hat over my face and bang my head against the table. How could Clyde put up with this? Did she even breathe?  
"Look Bebe, It's nice to talk to you and all, but ... It's class time, and I'm trying to study ya know?" I flipped open my book and prodded at the empty page before me, to emphasize, and forced a smile onto my face that was no doubt crooked and ugly. As are my teeth and the braces straightening them out; I had to get braces late in life due to money issues, and my dad being an asshole.  
"You're so rude Craig! I don't even know why Clyde even bothers with you sometimes." A frown came over her brow and she did what all girls did when they got annoyed; her eyes shining with what I hoped wasn't a waterfall of tears. It wasn't that I would necessarily feel bad for upsetting her but there was a distinct malfunction within the male species that made us unable to handle a crying woman.  
Its things like this that made me think that God is a woman and made us so typically useful to the female species that it was hardly ironic.  
It was the pig headed dick thinking men that made me think the opposite.  
My eyes widened in fear as the sound of sniffing drifted up to my ears. I Swallowed and gripped the edges of my lined paper book.  
A student asked a question to the left of me.  
"Oh, okay...Sorry, I'm just finding it hard to multitask, you know being a man and all" I forced out a chuckle and fiddled with my blue woollen hat awkwardly, while all the while begging internally for her not to burst into tears.  
She turned to me then a smile splitting her face into two  
"So how come you're not with anyone Craig?" She poked me in the cheek with her biro pen. A frown came onto my forehead  
"What do you mean?" I said while rubbing my cheek of any ink, feeling the scratch of the metal squares rubbing against my flesh, thankfully I was on the second semester of having my braces, which meant that they weren't nearly as painful as what they were at the start. I cringed, thinking about the pain. She rolled her eyes at me  
"I mean Craig, that the whole time me and Clyde have been together you've never had a girl friend, and it's not like you're not good looking or anything, lots of people actually think you're cute!"  
I couldn't help but feel slightly smug about that latter of that sentence.  
I mentally slapped myself for the idiotic grin the scrawled onto my face  
"Shame you have braces though, that can be a little off putting" she looked sympathetically at me.  
"Sure for vain people like you." I mumble to myself  
"Excuse me?" She said, dignified.  
"I said 'sure for vain people'"  
The teacher stopped speaking; having finished his introduction, and turned to the white board behind him and began to speak about all the different things we were going to cover in our first year of university, making a bull point list on the white board for us to take notes, should we feel like it.  
The blonde next to me suddenly grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face her, a mischievous look glinting in her eyes  
"I know, you're like Stan and Kyle aren't you?" She giggled behind her left hand.  
"Uh, Stan and Kyle are many things ..." I quirked an eyebrow  
"Yeah and they're both gay together, don't tell me you don't know you've been their friend for years"  
Albeit, yes they did share separate rooms at our new place, but that was more for space rather than secrecy. In reality it was hard to not know that they were a couple, and not because they paraded it everywhere, or because Cartman had been the first to tell many people- he'd had a field day with Kyle being Jewish as well, but it was the weeks of awkward tension that followed Stan after breaking up with Wendy, if anything, it helped him and Kyle find each other just that little bit more.  
As weird as it may sound, I couldn't really picture Kyle with anyone else, and it had always seemed weird seeing Stan and Wendy together.  
I was happy for them both, and especially happy for Kyle because I've had to endure many years of him dreaming and going all gooey over Stan, so many times I had wanted to just accidently let something slip. I never understood how he hadn't noticed the special way that Kyle looked at him.  
"Of course I know they're together Bebe." I squint my eyes at her, the sharp shape and dark colour seeming to come across as lustful rather than angry, or so I've been told.  
"Oh come on Craig, you know what I mean, you're gay aren't you? That's why you never date anyone, isn't it?" She looked pointedly at me "You're in the closet"  
There was no closet, and I was most defiantly not sat inside it.  
"Uh, no, no I'm not..."  
She didn't seem convinced either.  
Hell I wasn't even convinced, not that I'd ever put that much thought into it.

Like a virus that thought had been planted into my brain and continued to grow until I couldn't think of anything else. I even attempted checking out both sexes to see if it stirred something in me but nothing happened.  
I wasn't gay or straight, I was simply Craig Tucker.  
Of course this would need further investigation, but there was only so much I could do without my Watson with me.

* * *

I'll try and make it longer, but as I said before I'm not sure with page space and stuff as this is my first time posting on FF, but let me know what you think! :)


	2. Pour Some Sugar On Me

~Okay sorry for that misshape if anyone was reading while I was fiddling and being a goon I'm really SORRY! X/  
Hope you people like it! And don't forget to review :D  
Also I don't own SouthPark /3

Chapter Two -

Pour Some Sugar On Me.

I sat on the bonnet of my banana mobile waiting for Clyde.  
Bebe's voice drifted back to my ears, her notion that I am a homosexual. It was a weird question to be asked because it was something that I had never thought about before, properly. In the sense that I'd never stared at the boys in the showers, I'd never gotten curious like that, life just stayed the same as we all grew up; Clyde stayed with Bebe, and I remained his best friend, that was, and is, life.  
I couldn't picture it any other way.  
I shrugged nonchalant.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes when a memory of a previous discussion that I had had came back to mind.  
I was sitting on a bench in the school playground, secondary school this is, and I was fiddling with my jeans while occasionally picking at the sandwich I had for lunch. It was around the first time that Clyde and Bebe had officially gotten together, and I was often left on my own during lunch, until I decided to start spending time with Tweek.

It was one of those weird moments when you silently thanked for the abandonment because otherwise certain other events would have never occurred.  
Days continued on like that, until Eric and his posse decided to sit with me. I was mildly irritated because Eric decided to make a point of sitting in my view of the playground, and then claimed I was annoyed because he was blocking my view of Clyde and Bebe.  
Hard for his fat ass not to block anything, really  
"What're you looking at?" Stan had asked me, he was still with Wendy at this point.  
Kyle was a mess about it, but secrets were secrets and I was promised to never utter a word.  
"Nothing." I shrugged my eyebrows, glancing over at my best friend when he burst out laughing at something slapping his hands against his thighs.  
"Come on Craig, we all know you like Bebe, you've been glaring at her ever since her and Clyde got together." Kyle stated matter of factly.  
I considered being spiteful about Wendy.  
It was random at first but I had gotten used to brushing off the accusations of me having a crush on Bebe, nearly all the boys liked her, or liked her body, I know that's one of the first things that Clyde liked about her.  
Kenny mumbled something opposite me. I quirked an eyebrow  
"What was that Kenny?" He tousled his blonde locks, his orange check scarf covering the bottom half of his face a little. He shrugged his shoulders and said animatedly  
"I said that you fancy Clyde."  
I swallowed with a frown of my eyebrows and shook my head frantically.  
"You think I fancy that lug head?" I chuckled "I'd like to think that I would have better taste than him, if I was gay and all." I took a bit out of my sandwich, frowning some more when I found sweet corn in my tuna, despite how much I said I didn't like it to my mother.  
"I dunno, you seem pretty put out" Eric would snide; sliding in any comments like he usually did to get some kind of reaction out of you.  
"I'm not 'put out'. I'm just waiting till he's done so we can hang out..."  
"Really Craig? I'd be pretty upset if the only person who ever showed me affection ditched me for someone else." He looked elsewhere, Kyle told him to 'shut up' much like he always did.  
"You know Eric you should probably work on your confession before you try dragging one out of others." I looked at him flatly  
He was flabbergasted obviously, assuming no one had picked up on who he had the hots for. I knew though and I think, in the depths of everyone's minds, they also knew.  
I ran a hand over my face, what an idiot.

The sun is warm and I can feel a thin layer of moister building onto my back. I had my legs crossed staring at a woman that sat on the greenery outside our university. She sat opposite me and is surrounded by a couple of boys and one other girl. I don't know why I chose this woman but I did, perhaps it was because of the obvious female curves her body possessed.  
I played with the rope of my chullo and continued to stare at her; her long tanned limbs and shaggy brown hair, minding my own business, but also peeking into hers.  
She stretched pushing her large breasts out further. Her head titled backwards showing her throat glistening with sweat. I swallowed.  
"Dude ... What are you staring at?" Sounded a sudden voice next to my ear, nasally and deep, I blinked in surprise and felt my body jump a little  
"Ah, just day dreaming, um, waiting for you, duh." I shrugged my shoulders with a frown, as if I would be waiting for anyone else.  
He nudges me with his elbow in the side, which makes me jump again  
"Dude don't, you know I'm ticklish." I pout at him but he gives me a cheeky grin, unintentionally showing off his tongue stud.  
"You checking out them double D's over there Craig?" He winks and I turn my head away from him.  
"...Yeah, how big are those baby's. I just wanna rub my face in them..." My sentence couldn't have sounded anymore awkward, but lucky for me, Clyde didn't seem to notice.  
"Man today was boring, I hate theory!" He tossed a red folder through my car window and into the back seat.  
"You hate anything that involves using your brain"  
"Yeah, fancy studying tomorrow?" He rests a hand on the car.  
"I might have a class..."  
"You don't, I already checked" he giggled. I was surprised.

I slide off the car bonnet while casting one more glance over at the short haired brunette girl before Clyde slaps my behind  
"Let's go Craigie we've got some serious drinking and gaming to do!" He runs around to the over side of the small vehicle and pops on the radio. We ride home singing to _Lady Gaga- Bad Romance_, because we're cool like that.  
Clyde even knew some of the dance moves.

The brunette's breath drew heavy in my ears, tired quick pants. His skin is moist with sweat, as is mine. Our bodies brush heavily against each other, his warmth stinging against my skin. I wipe my forehead and glance at him briefly; he looked about ready to finish.  
I swung my arm to the left and froze. Music played behind us as we both caught our breaths.  
Clyde chuckled "I beat you." He poked out his tongue at me, showing off that same silver piercing again; the very same one I'd dared him to get.  
It was ironic because one morning, back in college, Bebe, much like she always does, strongly voiced how she felt about any form of piercing, so, later that day on one of mine and Clyde's 'let's get drunk and play video games days' I'd dared him to get it with the full intention of irritating Bebe.  
Turns out 'Bebe loves it  
I took off my hat and flung it onto the couch, just missing Kyle.  
"I've never done that one before okay!" I frowned brushing my damp bangs to the side. "I'm choosing the next song"  
I scroll through the list while we both stand swaying placid on the spot. Kyle and Stan sat behind us on the brown velvet sofa, leaning heavily against each other. Their voices are loud and they keep laughing between themselves; just as drunk as the two of us.  
Tweek sat to the left of me in the matching armchair we possessed. He sat twiddling with the cuffs of his V-neck green jumper, looking anxiously between us all. He would have normally joined us for a couple of beers, but got increasingly worried at the fact that we were all drinking on a school night and decided to pass this night, instead he sat drinking a cup of decaffeinated coffee.  
I dropped the remote control, having forgotten about it and plonked myself onto the ground next to it.  
Behind me Tweek made a small noise of complaint.

"How was everyone's first day?" I drawled out into the air of the front room, waiting for someone to catch my words.  
Clyde sat heavily next to me, bumping our arms together but did nothing to move away. I caught Tweek's eye and saw him watching Clyde before slowly casting his gaze elsewhere, fidgeting as he did so.  
"Yeah my class was cool, was weird studying on my own though you know?" I nodded my head in agreement with Stan, it was weird being without the boys, however I wasn't on my own, exactly.  
Stan studied maths, out of all the subjects he could have chosen he picked maths, and not necessarily because he wanted to be a math teacher, but just because he says that he enjoys it. I disagreed.  
"Wendy's in my class." Kyle spoke and shrugged his shoulders, trying to play it off as if he was nonchalant about it, but we all knew he was going to get grief from her being there. If anyone was going to get blamed about what happened between Stan and Wendy then, least of all, it was Kyle.  
Unfortunately Wendy _needed_ someone to blame.  
The raven and orange headed boy shared a glance for a moment, a secret word passing between them both.  
"I still liked it though, ya know, as far as first days go." The green eyed boy continued and got up to get himself another beer "We going to do the group songs guys?"  
"In a second I'm shattered" Clyde wipped his forehead.  
"My day was alright. I spotted a couple of good looking girls in my class" He tossed a wink in my direction. I slowly turned my head away.  
"You just do your hobby all day anyway" I ran my fingers through my black hair and tugged my blue chullo back on. "It's not like you're actually doing any work."  
"Oh yeah, and you can talk right? Sitting your fat ass behind a laptop fiddling around with clips to make films?"  
"Mines artistic, it's a career"  
"No, it's a hobby that you want to make money from." He quirked an eyebrow and pointed a finger at me, that know it all cocky smirk plastered on his face whenever he challenged me to argue back.

I stared at his deep brown eyes, the shade of chocolate, for a moment before picking up my Malibu and Coke.  
Clyde laughed at my beverage the way he usually did, but I ignored him, it was sweet and coconut flavour and I liked it.  
Tweek pulled at the cuffs of his green jumper before speaking  
"I, um, I had a, good day. I had a good day. There are really nice, nice people in my class." He fidgeted and cast his gaze towards me. I gave him a small smile and watched as he turned his head away and smiled down into his jean clad lap.  
Minus Tweek we all stood and took a hold of our WII remotes, and while striking our beginning poses, we listened for the violins and challos' to cut in; signalling the beginning of _This Is Halloween_ from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_._  
_ My favourite dance of all, and in all my drunken merry mint, I happily sang along to the song while copying the pumpkin man on screen.  
Tweek sat and smiled in the background content with watching us dance around like fools.

The moon shone brightly outside, not a speck of cloud in sight.  
Tweek eventually drifted off to sleep on the arm chair he was occupying. Clyde had offered carrying the blonde upstairs to bed, but I had to force him not too, out of the safety of Tweek.  
Kyle and Stan sat together, kissing and touching on the couch in a way that the only the walls of their bedroom should see, before stumbling up to the orange head's bedroom together. As for me and the brunette next to me, we lounged slumped against the front of the sofa, talking the usual drunken rubbish to each other before your words begin to slur and the weight of sleep weighs thickly upon your eyelids.  
"It's so quiet, peaceful. I like it" I raised my knees up to my chest and placed my hands palm down on top of them. Clyde nodded slowly next to me, the alcohol making his head way heavier than what it normally would.  
"These moments always give me flashbacks of climbing through your bedroom window, you'd always be crying with Stripe."  
A silence followed Clyde's words.  
I thought of Stripe and his soft fluffy fur.  
"You remember those days, don't you?" He leaned forewords and tried to look into my eyes; I didn't want to see the sympathy and looked elsewhere.  
"It's hard to forget something that never really stopped Clyde." I sighed the feeling of the burden creeping up on me.  
"What do you mean?" His slurred voice sounded concerned.  
"It never stopped, it just stopped being as regular" I fiddled awkwardly with my jeans, not wanting to meet the brunette's furious gaze at my secret.  
"Craig, what the hell do you mean?" All soberness had left him to be replaced momentarily with anger "You're just as big as him now, you realise that, right?" Clyde's big hands cupped my face and made me look at him  
For a second our eyes met, I turned my eyes away  
"It's hard to resist, and to explain." I sighed, trying to find the words. "You know how you're scared of butterflies, they frighten you and you're a hundred times bigger than them, but because of that one incident when you were a child, it made you scared of them for life. This is the exact same. I know I'm bigger and stronger than before, and yet sometimes, I don't even have the will to fight back anymore."  
"So that's why you were so adamant to pass all your classes at the end of college, because you _had_ to leave, not because you wanted to." His hands slowly left my face; the tips calloused ever so slightly.

I nod my head, still not able to look at the boy that had helped me through so much; I would be nothing without Clyde.  
I heard him swallow next to me, so close to me.  
I shuddered and ran my tongue against my braces. According to Stan and Clyde my braces made me look cute, in a nerdy kind of way.  
Clyde slung a heavy arm across my narrow shoulders, and leant his heavy head against my temple. He mumbled, changing the subject  
"You know, I used to think that you and Bebe had a 'thing'" he used the two first fingers of his hands to make quotations on the word 'thing', I quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"Like flirting?" I had to refrain from laughing at the thought of me flirting with Bebe. "But she's your girlfriend?"  
"I'm aware" I felt his lips move against my cheek as he spoke, his nasally voice getting ever more so clogged the more tired he became.  
"When do you get your braces out?" He asked me, leaning half of his body weight against me.  
"Uh, I'm not sure. I have a check up soon..."  
I watched as he stumbled and suddenly stood before me. Lolling his head back  
"Craig ... I think I'm drunk." He staggered foreword and rested a hand next to Tweek on the arm of the chair. I nodded my head, although drunk myself, I was sober enough to notice that Clyde was far beyond the natural limit.  
I took his hand in mine and began to lead him upstairs to my bedroom, so that I could keep an eye on him. At the top of the staircase I felt a pair of arms encircle around my shoulders and slow heavy breathing against my neck. I shuddered from the chill of it.  
I managed to eventually get Clyde into my bedroom and closed the door behind us. He leaned heavily against my plain bedroom wall; which I still needed to decorate.  
His head thudded against it, knees slightly bent, just able to hold his own weight with the help of the wall.  
"Craig ..." He barely whispered.  
I leant my back against the wall next to him  
"Yeah?"  
"Never mind..." He turned his body towards me and pushed himself off of the wall to step in front of me. I watched him wobble with my navy eyes, just out of curiosity, and out of knowing.  
Knowing, I could laugh at myself, at my intoxicated self. I always knew what would happen, it was the same every time, I could recite it to you.  
Suddenly his fingertips grip onto my jaw, much like he always ended up doing when we drunk together.  
His fingertips stroked down my jaw line and tangled into my raven locks, knocking off my chullo in the process. He then gave his same stomach clenching look, the one where his eyes dipped, half lidded, and shadowed his chocolate coloured eyes from me. His lips tilted up on the left side into a small smirk.  
I swallowed.

Moonlight shone through my window and against his back, illuminating us to the outside.  
His head dipped down, the same anticipation sitting in my stomach and throat. I pressed my palms against the wall behind me as his lips pressed against my own. He parted them softly with a slide of his tongue; his piercing sliding against my own tongue and making me shiver.  
We stood pressed together like that for a moment, us kissing in the dark, alcohol on our breath, a secret moment that I pretend to forget for the sake of Clyde, and a moment that Clyde never seems to recall.  
His hands slide down my back and onto my buttocks; he grabs it and leans against my ear  
"Nice ass..." He stumbles backwards, smirking at me until his heels hit the frame of the bed and he falls backwards. He laughs and lays there.  
I walk into the bathroom and ignore the hot buzzing against my cheeks. I brush my teeth and get into bed. Next to me Clyde rolls over and slings his muscled arm over my waist like he usually does.

In my sleep the brunette's body is pressed against my back, his breath tingling against the back of my neck. His thick fingers flexed and un-flexed gently against my hip bone. Suddenly a shudder flew threw me and I lent up on an elbow my mind fully aware of the stiffness in my boxers.  
"...Craig?" Clyde tensed his arm around me mumbling in his sleep.  
"What's wrong?" He mumbled again; I must have woken him with my sudden movements  
"Nothing, I just need to go to the toilet" I slip out of bed and cross down the hall to the small white and baby blue bathroom we all shared. I closed the door behind myself and shook my head when images of the dream I had just witnessed panged straight into my groin.  
I breathed out a slow breath and leaned back against the cracked paint. I bit my lip and push down the waistband on my boxer shorts, taking a hold of myself in my long fingers. Slowly I take in a breath and begin stroking myself, slow at the start.  
A whimper escapes my throat while I try to keep quite by biting my lip. My breath hitches in my throat, the feeling getting stronger and pooling in my stomach. My head tilts back; I start going faster, biting my lip harder, small whimpers squeezing themselves out between my lips.  
My shoulders hunch over and suddenly I was coming into my hand and sinking down towards the toilet bowl. Wiping my hand on some tissue I brought them up to my face

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I repeated the word over and over while hitting my palms against the closed toilet seat  
"There's no way I've just masturbated to that, not to that dream about..." My head whipped around to the bathroom door creaking open behind me. Clyde poked his shaggy head in  
"You alright?"  
I stare open mouthed at his face, his square jawed, slightly tanned and rounded face. His chocolate eyes swam while drowning in a thick tiredness, they made me sleepy and suddenly I was overcome with the urge to snuggle against him in bed.  
More awake now his brows frowned and he knelt down before me, stroking my cheek with the backs of his fingers. I shook my head and gently brushed his hand away from me.  
"I'm fine, just the alcohol didn't sit well in my stomach." I forced a nervous laugh and pushed myself up.  
He smiled content with my answer and followed me back to bed. Back under the sheets, chest pressed to my back, our breathing slow and in time. His breath gentle and soft against the back of my neck, I smiled at the weight of his arm across my waist.  
I smiled and settled with him leaning against me as I did most nights.  
The moon shone brightly through my window; I had forgotten to close the curtains. I decided to turn away from the light since I did not have the mental strength to force myself out of bed again, and found myself face to face with the brunette in bed with me.  
His breath touched my nose and cheeks in gentle puffs. I could barely make out his face in the darkness, his eyes looking like deep black holes in his sleeping face.  
I swallowed and closed my eyes, no longer able to stay awake, and no longer wanting to look at Clyde anymore.


	3. Chasing Cars

**-Hello! :D  
I tried separating the paragraphs a bit more since I know reading on computer is harder than reading from a book ****  
I don't own South Park! But am super excited for the next season to be starting on the 28****th****! :D  
Today's chapter song is Chasing Cars but Snow Patrol ;) enjoy guys!-**

Chapter Three-

Chasing Cars.

It was morning and the sun was blasting through my bedroom window, the one with the curtains that I couldn't be bothered to close.  
It felt warm against my back and I was almost too scared to look over my shoulder and peer at the bright light, to feel its golden embrace burn into my hung over pupils.  
Clyde groaned heavily in front of me as the soft sound of vibrating echoed to us while loudly singing _Superbase_ by _Nicki Minaj.  
_  
Clyde retched in his throat and whimpered as he rolled over and waved his muscled arm around blindly until he grabbed hold of his mobile phone.  
"Yes?" He raised a hand to his mouth and retched, his eyes widen, as do mine  
"Get your ass to that bathroom right now Clyde!" I pointed to the doorway, I'll be damned if he leaves me to clean up his puke.  
I started shoving him off of my bed  
"Get out, get out!" He managed a chuckle and clumsily left the room. He left the bathroom door open and made me gag a couple of times from the sound of his heaving and sick hitting the toilet. He sounded like he was being possessed at the same time.  
I sat back and picked up the phone Clyde dropped.  
"Yo..."  
"Clyde? What's wrong?" It was Bebe, immediately I regretted picking up the phone.  
"Oh, he's feeling a little ill" I rubbed the back of my hair, my fingers getting tangled in my morning knots.

Bebe always hated it when we drunk without her, she called it 'being excluded' I called it 'being paranoid'.  
"Why, what's he done?" I could see her jutting her hip out to the side as we spoke.  
"Uh, nothing... He ate some bad food..." I rolled my eyes at how bad I sounded; I couldn't lie.  
Clyde leaned back into my doorway. I shrugged at him; he wrinkled his nose in reply. He had the appearance of someone who had been sleeping outside in the snow for a week; clammy and pale skin with dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to go Bebe he's really ill..." I hung up in spite of her telling me not to.  
"Craig I think I'm going to die." He drawled and slowly made his way over to my bed, and placed his hands and knees onto the mattress before slowly lowering himself down.  
He lay there on his front, head turned to towards me, eyes closed. He then groaned and curled up into a loose ball, pressing himself to me.  
"How are you not hating yourself right now?"  
"Because I didn't drink as much as you" I chuckled "And, if it's any consolation, I'm feeling pretty sick."

He whimpered and draped an arm over my legs  
"Is it tomorrow yet?"  
"How about I go get us something to eat and put on a couple of films?" I stroked his forearm absently. He groaned his response, a mumbled 'yes'.  
"Call my mum." He whined  
"She lives five hours away, I'm not calling her just because you drank too much"  
I took pity on Clyde because he brought out my maternal instincts, if men could have any. He was always someone that had to be looked after because he's an only child, and babied. I didn't mind because Clyde had looked out for me back at home, he even took a broken nose because he stood up to my father after he had lost his temper. The brunette had a small scar across the bridge of his nose because of it; you could only see it if you knew it was there.

"Pick up some floss for your braces too; I used the last of it." The brunette mumbled.  
I slowly pushed Clyde's arm off of my legs and slowly moved off the bed, squinting my eyes at the small head rush I received, perhaps I was more hung-over than what I had thought.  
I got dressed and gently made my way down stairs.  
"Morning!" Tweek smiled at me from the sofa, the T.V was playing Captain America quietly, Kyle and Stan where nowhere to be seen.  
"Did, did, you, want me to, to, to make you some coffee?!" He stood and brushed down his baby blue V-neck sweater.  
"No thanks Tweek, I'm just about to go and get something to eat." I tied up the laces on my _Batman_ converses, crouching before him.  
He flushed and turned his head to the side, looking down at the ground. He fiddled with the cuffs on his jumper. I felt like I had hurt his feelings somehow, judging by the sigh that he whispered and the way he was slowly turning away from me.  
"You could come with me Tweek, you know, if you're not doing anything?" I smiled. His mouth curled at the corners in response.

I was too hung-over to care that I had forgotten my hat, and that my hair is a mild greasy mess atop my head.  
I flicked on the radio and listened to _Nine Inch Nails_, a band to inspire the uninspired.  
Our journey to the nearest KFC was based around small talk, and Tweek falling into a nervous babble of words, the kind where there's too much detail and info for what's supposed to be a simple story is thrown at you. It filled the silence.

I debated getting a bucket and sharing it between the three of us, but my aching mind, and hungry stomach convinced me that Clyde would need his own bucket.  
My mind kept drifting back to Clyde the whole journey, none of us where even speaking about him, but I couldn't help but let my mind drift and wonder how he was fairing back at home.  
I stopped and made a quick trip to our nearest _Asda_ and fetched a couple of essentials; there weren't enough of us to do a big shop, I would no doubt forget crappy little things like what type of toothpaste we should buy.

The blonde was adamant that I eat more food due to me buying everything.  
Kyle and Stan were up by the time we had returned. They looked tired and lounged together on the sofa, the T.V played quietly.  
"Hey guys, you okay?" I thought of them kissing on the couch and wrinkled my nose.  
"Yeah, just a little tired, some of that for us?" Kyle responds and looks up at me. I slowly shake my head, saying that they weren't awake when I left and hadn't thought about it.  
I said to Tweek that I was going to see if Clyde was still alive, he follows me up to my room, carrying both chicken buckets with him.

Within seconds we're slapped in the face with the heavy smell of vomit  
"Craig...?"  
Already knowing, but wanting to check all the same, I walked over to my bed, my face already pulled back in a grimace of disgust  
"Clyde...?" He slowly and briefly lifts his hand in response.  
Tweek stands in the doorway, surveying the scene as he always does.  
The brunette in front of me lay on his front, head to the side, arms and legs a kimbo while surrounded in what seemed to be lumpy sick. I heaved at seeing it all.  
"Clyde! Do you even realise that you're lying in your own sick?"  
"Its ... My bed." He mumbles  
"No Clyde you're sleeping on mine!" I turned to the blonde in the doorway "Could you help me take him to the bathroom?" The blonde stares at me a look of horror on his pale face before putting the chicken down.

We place an arm over each of our shoulders and I shudder at the smell and slide of cold sick against my neck.  
His head hung heavily, chin touching his collar bone; this was going to be a two day hang over.  
His hair and face were smeared with the substance, as well as his chest and arms.  
We placed Clyde, as lightly as we could, into the bathtub. I twist the shower head knob onto the hot side and let the water wash over him. He leans his head back against the back of the bathtub and makes a noise in his throat at the water.

"He may have, have, have, alcohol poisoning!" He looked anxiously at me and for second I was reminded of the old Tweek, the messy blonde that would flip out over anything, albeit, he wasn't that different now, just a little less coffee.  
I smiled "He'll be okay Tweek, he just needs to be cleaned and given lots of water okay."  
He blushes and nods his head. He knelt down beside me and began to help wash Clyde off.  
"Okay, we'll have to change his clothes and dry him." I waited for his face to redden at seeing Clyde naked. I chuckled.

"W-willyounotembarrassed!" Tweek's panic levels had risen; he was now forgetting to pause between words, I laughed at him  
"Clam down man, it's okay, I've seen Clyde with no clothes on plenty of times, and he's too hung over to even remember half of this."  
"...You have?" He thumbed the bottom of my T-shirt.  
"Yeah, unfortunately this isn't the first time I've had to do this, and me and Clyde have been friends since were practically born." I smiled at him over my shoulder and began picking the brunette up. Tweek stood and moved to help take Clyde to his room and lye him down. With burning red cheeks Tweek helped me change Clyde. I chuckled at him, and didn't think twice about rubbing Clyde's naked body down with a towel.

We left him on his side and grabbed our chicken, and ate it cold together on Clyde's hard carpeted floor. He made some noises at the smell, and buried his face into his pillow.  
"...Do you think he'll be okay?..." The blonde wiped his mouth on a napkin.  
"He'll be fine, just a little like a zombie for two days."  
Tweek gasped suddenly  
"I have to go to, to, to, my class!" He pulled at his hair "I gonna be late!" He put his hands to his face and whined. I laughed at him  
"I'll give you a lift Tweek, I've gone nothing else to do today."

I came back and was suddenly overcome with a wave of concern for Clyde, and quickly rushed inside to find the door unlocked, and the house muted. My skin prickled with adrenaline.  
I peeked my head back outside to see that Stan and Kyle's cars were missing; they must have gone to their class. I quickly took off my converses and quietly tip toed upstairs. I breathed a sigh of relief when I'd managed to dodge all the creaks.

As soon as I stepped in the hallway I was overcome with a sweet smell, a smell that only a woman could bring. I cringed at the thought of Bebe being here.  
Swallowing I pushed Clyde's bedroom door open slightly, his room is a combined smell of perfume, beer, sick and takeaway chicken.  
The second Bebe saw me in the doorway I winched; she'd dressed and puffed Clyde's pillows up about him so that he was sat up a little. She came over to me flopping her yellow hair over her shoulder. She stood in front of me coming up to my collar bone.  
I glanced past her to look at Clyde sleeping and whimpering on his bed. I continued to stare at him, not entirely ignoring Bebe, but listening to her complain about my lack of responsibility was one of the last things I wanted to hear.  
My headache continued to grow.  
"Craig! Are you even listening to me right now?"  
"Honestly no, I've got a massive headache, and the last thing I want to hear is your voice, really." I chuckled walking past and over to my sleeping friend. I placed my hand on his forehead, which was clammy, but thankfully not too hot.

"You're so rude and irresponsible, no wonder your father has to knock some sense into you sometimes, heck, you ask for it." She squints her eyes while looking over at me "No doubt you get some kind of strange enjoyment out of it."  
Suddenly the whole room grew hot, my skin felt like it was burning, and my eyes were on the brink of crying from how angry I felt. I couldn't decide what I was most angry about, the fact that Clyde had told her all of this, or the fact that she was using it against me in an argument. As if by some invisible connection Clyde places his thick fingered hand on top of my forearm  
"That was out of line Bebe." He says his voice a little hoarse from lack of speech and today's events.

"Clyde, he was being rude." She slung her hip to the side, a trait only woman acted out when annoyed.  
"He was rude, but under no circumstance do you throw their abuse back in their face." His voice is stern. His fingers caressed my forearm softly and he looked at her with a frown; his dark brown eyes drew serious; an expression that I had only ever seen him do when defending me.  
I tried not to look smug about it.  
"Wanna fetch me some food Bebe?" He smiled at her and saw the irritation in her waver for a moment  
"Fine." She replied. I raised my hand and announced that I had already brought Clyde some Kentucky. I handed him the bucket, which he took gratefully, and began to eat. I never knew how Clyde could manage to eat so much while feeling so ill.  
Bebe hung around, made sweet talk with Clyde and hinted on various occasions for me to go elsewhere; I also hung around, partially because I wanted to irritate her, and partially because I wanted to stay with Clyde.

Later she left and I took this as an opportunity to clean the bed that I had been avoiding for what, I hoped, would be forever.  
Cringing and heaving all the way I decided to just throw my bed sheets out.  
I managed to drag the brunette downstairs into the front room to play some _Halo_.  
It was late in the afternoon and Clyde was finally starting to show some actual brain function, and he didn't look like death anymore, that I suggested that maybe we should go and do some much needed food shopping, he agreed on the basis that I push the trolley.  
It wasn't till we almost reached the nearest supermarket that I realised that I had dropped Tweek off to university  
"Fuck!" I slammed my hands against the steering wheel.  
"What?" Clyde asked with a look of shock on his face  
"I forgot to pick Tweek up!" In a panic I raced in the other direction to the university  
"I'm sure he'll just get a bus home, and stop driving so fast you're making me feel nauseous!" He placed a hand onto his stomach.  
"You don't know Tweek Clyde! He'll stand there all night assuming that I'm coming to get him." We reached the university to find Tweek idly standing outside waiting for me. I wound down the window and waved at him from across the street

"Tweek! Dude how long have you been standing outside for?"  
He opened the door and sat in the back, pulling anxiously at his sweater cuffs. His hair was a mess.  
"I, I, I, I w-was, waiting for you!" He looked bashful into his lap "Since, you, you dropped, me off!"  
"Yeah sorry about that Tweek, I forgot I had to pick you up, how long have you been waiting for?" I glanced at him in the review mirror as I spoke  
"Oh it wasn't that long!" He rubbed his hands over his face.  
"'That long' could be anytime, phone me next time dufus." I smiled and Clyde laughed next to me, he told Tweek that we were going shopping and unfortunately he would have to come along with us, which the blonde didn't seem to mind.

Trolley in hand I felt as though I had superiority over the other two, I was the pioneer, the controller of directions, I decided where we go and if I wanted 'that shit' in my trolley.  
I was the mother, Clyde was the father and Tweek was our adopted son from Germany.  
"Stan and Kyle should be doing this! And why aren't you wearing your ugly hat! I knew you looked weird today..." Clyde waved his hands in the air and pointed dramatically at my head. "Seriously wears your hat?"  
"Why'd you tell Bebe that stuff?" I meant to save it for when we weren't so public, but it'd been at the forefront of my mind and just came out as an accidental reply.

He looked guilty for a moment and scanned the items on the isle next to us. Tweek stood in front of the trolley and pretended to busy himself with some tinned food.  
"I, I didn't mean to Craig, it just came out. She was asking why I was staying over yours so much, and well you know what she's like."  
I understood perfectly, no doubt Bebe was questioning and in annoyance or just out of sheer tiredness he would have blurted something out to keep her quiet.  
"Yeah I do, which is why I know all her little girlfriends are gonna know too, everyone probably knows that my dad" I cast a glance at Tweek "Well you know..."  
I imagined all the faces of everyone else and grew really annoyed. It was embarrassing and shameful, and I hated that now everyone would pity me, I didn't want people to pity me.  
I turned and walked away from Clyde and Tweek, Clyde called after me.  
I eventually found myself buy the cakes, which was no surprise because I was longing to go to that isle the second we walked into _Asda_.

I wasn't necessarily annoyed at him; just I didn't know exactly how I would feel being around people that knew that my dad hurt me.  
It made me feel weak and small like a child, I guess that's what that type of bullying is meant to do. I sighed and picked up a box of mini doughnuts while staring at the bags of cookies; I couldn't decide what I wanted more.  
I sighed and rested a hand on the shelf. I could never be mad at Clyde, I loved Clyde.  
Slowly the plastic boxed doughnuts I held fell and landed on the tiled floor beneath my feet, little doughnuts rolled out and onto the ground.  
I sucked in a breath, quick and sharp. My heart beat fast inside me thudding against my ribcage  
"...No..." I whispered.  
"No, not Clyde, not Clyde..." My mouth dipped at the corners. I felt like was drowning, suffocating in a thick sorrow  
"...Not Clyde."  
Anyone but Clyde, _anyone_  
I had no idea what I could do with this new information, or even how to process such a thing.  
"Craig!" Hands gripped my shoulders and whirled me around  
"What the hell? Since when have you ever cared about what other people think? Yeah, I know this doesn't mean that it's okay for me to tell people, which I haven't, but what does it matter dude, you never care so why start now?" His fingers burn against my T-shirt, against my skin  
I can't breathe.

He frowned a look of concern crossed his face while he stared at mine. His hands slowly fell from me  
"Craig?" He questions.  
I stare at him glancing over his choppy brown hair, and rounded jaw line. His chocolate eyes laced with worry and plump lips open in a small breath.  
I hung my head, anyone but Clyde.  
Hunching my shoulders I bring my hands to my face when the wave comes.  
"Craig, dude, don't cry! I'm sorry man I didn't mean to upset you! Honest people won't care." He stands onto the balls of his feet and wraps his arms around my shoulders.  
I cried into him, hating myself, hating Clyde and Bebe. I cried because I now felt suffocated I was in an ocean and I couldn't get out. I cried because I could never tell anyone, and I cried because Clyde was my best friend.

He leaned back from me and I did my best to stop my tears, I felt stupid and no longer wanted to do this with him here. I suddenly wanted to be on my own.  
He wiped my cheeks with the cuff of his red jacket, and I hated it. It burned against me and I wanted to push him away.  
"Dude, what's wrong?" He frowns at me again sensing that this could be more than the argument with Bebe.  
I shook my head musing my hair  
"You have no idea how tired I am, I just wanna go home and eat." I reach for another box of doughnuts.

I smirked at him, and he smiled back at me. We stared at each other until the sound of an anxious blonde pushing a trolley came rattling down the aisle. Clyde coughed and stepped back from me glancing me over.  
"Let's get some cake and get back home! It's rainy and cold and I still feel like shit." We laughed at him and moved on our way.

Stan and Kyle weren't too happy that we bought lots of junk and fridge food, yet didn't expect that much else from us.  
That and we bribed them with Angel cake and other Kipling treats.  
Later Clyde asked me if it was okay for Bebe to come round, I said 'yes' so long as she doesn't speak to me.  
"Craig, are, you, you, you okay n-now?" Tweek smiled at me, all of us crowded in the front room together watching television; music channels, and generally having a pig out night, we even ordered kebab food.

Luckily I am not a woman and have a high metabolism; otherwise I'd hate myself right now.  
The blonde pressed himself closer to me so that I could hear his soft voice better over the music.  
"I'm okay Tweek, just tired like I said." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling a little better after diving into some serious comfort food.  
"You know, um, if, if, you need to talk, you can, t-talk to me." His mouth curled and I smiled back at him.  
If I didn't have Clyde, I'd always have Tweek.  
"Thanks Tweek."  
"I, don't know if, if, you know, b-but Bebe, is coming o-ver!" He pulled at his hair and squirmed.  
I laughed at him "Calm down Tweek"  
I turned towards the direction that the blonde was coming from, in the background _Sleeping with Ghosts- Placebo _softly played out.

In the background leaning against a wall in the living room Clyde stared.  
"Craig, can I talk to you please?" She asked me.  
"Not really."  
"Don't make this worse, I just wanted to apologise for what I said to you earlier"  
"That's nice." I started to draw patterns with my finger onto the carpet. I was being childish and ignorant as is such Craig Tucker.  
"Craig, I mean it. I was just angry before, okay." She smiled and patted me on the head. I leaned away from her.  
Bebe always apologised.  
"Bebe apologise all you want, but you can't take back saying that I deserve and enjoy being beaten and bullied by my father. You're selfish and jealous girl, and the less I have to speak to you the better."  
Tweek whined and wriggled next to me, his anxieties kicking in.  
She had the nerve to look shocked.  
"What the hell is your problem Craig?" I stood up and towered over her, it was unfair for me to use my height to intimidate but I did it anyway.  
"You're my problem! You're always my problem! You'll do anything to try and have Clyde to yourself but you can't, ever!"  
She smirked.  
"You're so self righteous Craig, standing there pointing fingers at me as if I'm out to separate the two of you. What you don't realise is that you do that enough, you're queer Craig and a jealous one at that, hm, I wonder why?" She looked smug and tapped a finger against her chin. She looked like she knew something, but she had to be speculating, she had to be.  
I went for her. I shouldn't have risen to that bait; I shouldn't have attacked her due to her being a girl and me being bigger.  
I shouldn't have done it because I was jealous, I was always jealous, me and Bebe were as bad as each other.

I hit her to the ground, she screamed and I raised my leg to kick her and hurt her, unable to control the hideous rage that I had inherited.  
"How does it feel Bebe!" I screamed down at her, everyone else remained silent, too shocked to do anything. Tweek screamed and pulled at his hair.  
It took Clyde a matter of seconds for him to realise and act upon what was happening, and when he jumped at me, I screamed and attacked him; we fought like we had never done before.  
Tears pricked my eyes, Bebe's crying, Tweek's screaming, Stan and Kyle are shocked and gather their wits about the situation.  
I was uncontrollable. I hated that I was gay, I hated that I loved my best friend, I hated that Clyde made me feel that way, and I hated that there was nothing that I could do about it.

**Dundunn! I always have that issue when I'm shopping of whether I want cookies or doughnuts XD I usually go for doughnuts haha, hmm I want some now...  
I have unfortunately been that hung over before T.T and strangely always crave KFC, can anyone guess by now that I love KFC, just my shitty metabolism won't let me eat it too much X(  
Anyway I hope you liked it and feel free to leave me some feedback! Ciao X**


	4. Roll Away Your Stone

**~Hey guys! Sorry about the double up load message, I can't be the only one that finds FF annoying to upload things on surely?  
Anyway Christmas is on the brink! Sadly I don't have a Christmas themed chap... You'll be getting that fairly late no doubt XD (I've only just written a Halloween esc one)  
I hope you like it! This chapter's song is by Mumford And Sons!~**

Chapter four-

Roll Away Your Stone

For the first time last night I felt the rage that Clyde always inflicted on my father. I felt the strength of his muscles against my skin, the pure hard strength of them.  
I never felt so alone in all my life.  
I sat in my room for the rest of the night, basking in the light from the moon. I tried to sleep and eventually cried myself to sleep.  
I had never hated myself more.

I lounged in my hole in the wall; my bedroom. For three days I lay tucked up under the quilt, feeling ill as sullen waves of sadness washed through me till I started sucking them up.  
I pulled out the posters I'd brought to decorate my room and stuck them up, only venturing downstairs in the evening and night fall to fetch food for me to eat, when I actually felt like eating that is.  
None of the others really spoke to me, all not sure what to say. Tweek always watched me, squirming on the spot.  
A week passed and I actually got some work done, calling in to the university fanning illness.  
I sighed when had my balls gotten so small? I was this big, and yet I felt like I could get no smaller.  
I didn't look at my bruised face and sides the whole time, the bruise on my pride was big enough.

I knew this morning would be tough, since I had decided to finally show my face, and dreaded the thought of me and Clyde having classes at the same time. I waited for most of them to finish fumbling around upstairs before I dragged myself to the bathroom, feeling afflicted.  
My face and body still hurt and a part of me didn't want Clyde to see because I knew that he would feel bad for the bruises I had, even if I did deserve them.

I splashed water onto my face and sighed. My eye was the biggest black eye I had ever seen, it squint a little and I was vaguely reminded of Zuko from Avatar The Last Airbender. I decided to shower and ignore the muffled voices from downstairs.  
The water soothed me and I was reminded of doing this after my father beating me. I felt ashamed; I would have ended up doing the same to Bebe.  
It took Clyde using his body weight to pin me to the carpet with my hands behind my back for me to finally realise what was happening and calm down.  
I slouched and cried into my hands, I felt so pathetic and sorrowful for Bebe; she didn't deserve that, and now everyone is going to think differently of me; the boy who's a beater just like his father.  
The bathroom door banged loudly. I cleared my throat  
"Who's there?" I turned off the shower, and an angry voice replied back  
"You better not be fucking killing yourself in there Craig!"  
I bit my lip  
"...No."  
"Good, now get your ass to university, you wallowing son of a bitch. Oh, and I'm riding with Tweek." His footsteps faded away after that.  
I sighed and took Clyde's warning, getting out of the shower and dragging my ass to uni.  
I snacked on toast for breakfast, and felt extremely alone while driving in my car, suddenly it felt as though I was sitting alone in a limo.  
I had never been this separate from Clyde before, it felt alien and sickening to me. It felt as though the sky understood me and slowly patted rain against the window.  
I pulled my chullo onto my head and played music loud, and swallowed the guilt I felt when Bebe didn't appear next to me in class. I felt as though everyone was staring at me and knew why she wasn't there. Hopefully Clyde had calmed down enough to convince Bebe not tell everyone what had happened.

Nothing much happened in class, and when it came to lunch Tweek passed me, shuddering all the way and biting his lip; he felt too anxious to speak to me I supposed, not to mention that the ugly black eye I had probably scared him, he was so fragile.  
I pretended that people weren't staring at my face, and wondered if I should have taken the time to smudge some foundation around my eye.  
Time passed and I couldn't bring myself to go home quite yet so I thought I would indulge in actually doing some work and found Kenny sat in the library.  
"Without being rude dude, but I'm surprised to see you here" I sat down opposite the shaggy blonde teen and placed my books down in front of me, and my rucksack onto the ground.  
"Nice face." He said quietly, not because Kenny was shy, but just because he mumbled a lot.  
"Yeah. It still stings." I lightly touch my cheek despite knowing that it would hurt.  
"He socked you real good huh?" He smirked and leaned back in the small plastic seats.  
I frowned "Yeah I guess so..."  
I always found it odd seeing Kenny out of the orange hooded jacket that he always wore. Instead now he adorned a red hooded jumper and an orange and black chequered scarf. It hung loosely on his shoulders and covered his mouth.

"Ah so here's the little women beater" Cartman snickered and leaned against the table moving it slightly with his large weight.  
"I'm not a women beater." I bit the inside of my cheek.  
"Fuck off Cartman." Kenny said a flat disinterested look on his face; me and Kenny were a lot like each other, and if there was enough room he could have lived with us, but instead he chose halls.  
"I knew you would defend him, I guess you abused kids have to stick together."  
Kenny didn't look surprised, more like he knew that Cartman would say that. I never knew for sure if Kenny's father hit him or not, I think it was more speculation.  
The blonde stood and pick up his books  
"My father didn't abuse me, we just had little money."  
"Had?" He laughed, because Kenny's family still lacked money, and spent nearly all of it on drugs.  
"Tell me, how's your mum's prostitution business? I haven't seen her 'round my place in awhile, man she knows how to suck a dick."  
Kenny sighed and frowned  
"My mum did say you had a small dick, and it wasn't worth the wait for you to find it underneath all that fat, I mean, your 'big bones'."  
I snickered and laughed while picking up my own things deciding to follow the tiny blonde.  
"Laugh all you want Craig but everyone knows that you're a virgin." Cartman sniped at me and I felt a couple of eyes turn their gazes towards me, he wasn't lying. My cheeks turned a little red and I frowned at him, how did he even know this?

"Act like you have sex as much as you want, but everyone knows that you're getting just as much as me." I smirked and Kenny chuckled while asking if I wanted to come back to his. He also said that Jasmine was round, Jasmine being the small green plant that he grew and smoked.  
We began to walk away, the chubby brunette behind us spluttering insults that sounded desperate, until Kenny paused and looked over his shoulder  
"I was wondering why you were in the library but I've just noticed Kyle in the corner, you're so see through that he _must_ know."  
Cartman looked surprised, thinking that his old school bullying technique was keeping his obvious crush a secret, but he was fooling no one.  
I passed Kyle a small wave while the two of us walked past him, he smiled and waved back, seemingly happy to see me out and about.  
"Speaking of see through..." The blonde nodded his shaggy head in Tweeks direction, which upon us glancing at him, quickly averted his gaze to holding his head in his lap.  
I smiled, he always made me smile.  
"See through?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow at the smaller boy. He waved his hand in retort and gestured that we would talk later.  
I smiled. Every day in my childhood Kenny had silently reminded me that things would get better just by him being there.

We eventually reached the smaller boys single room and ditched our stuff in the corner.  
Kenny walked over to Jasmine and tugged off his scarf, showing me his subtly attractive face.  
Kenny was one of those underdog people like me and Tweek, where we're good looking lads, but we're over shadowed by our more attractive friends, well at least I thought I was moderately okay.  
I mean Kenny had large sky blue eyes a button nose and a small cat shaped mouth, and ever since he hit puberty he's had a light casting of stubble along his jaw line. Tweek was pretty much the same in that he also had large blue eyes, but more of the feminine kind. His face was more round and he had larger lips.  
Kenny sat down next to me on his small single bed and handed me a spliff, and we sat in silence while smoking away our time.  
He leaned back against the wall and took off his jumper to show a green _Guns and Roses_ T-shirt. I smiled and we sung, all too loudly, _Paradise City_.  
Kenny's voice was deep and slow, possibly due to the amount of pot he smoked.  
Still looking at the ceiling he spoke quietly  
"You know Tweek has a crush on you right?"  
"What?" I sat up and frowned at him "No way does he!" Kenny laughed.  
"He's like straighter than Clyde man!" I protested slamming my long fingers onto the bed.  
The blonde scoffed "That's what you think! You wait, next time you seem him, it's so obvious. I can't think of a time that I've looked at Tweek and he's _not_ been staring at you."  
I shook my head in denial; Tweek may have just become a homosexual to me but there is no way that he had a crush on me.  
"I still disagree." Kenny shrugged his shoulders, evidentially done with trying to convince me otherwise.

We slouched back together and turned on the T.V, and flicking through the channels I settled on _American Psycho_ it being one of my favourite films, for the comedy, and the twisted story. I even took the time to read the novel, and will be using it for my film project.  
"You're gay too right?" He suddenly asked me while Christian Bale slammed an axe through Jared Leto's scull, while he spoke of Huey Lewis and The News.  
I stared numbly at the screen, the weed wearing off slowly. I fidgeted awkwardly as this was something I never openly spoke about to people.

I remember the first day that I told Clyde, or really gestured to it. I was experiencing the questioning stage of finding out your sexuality, see, I was caught between assuming I was straight, as that was the natural route of things, and thinking that I spent too much time taking in Clyde's appearance; he had a good physique, well at least now I know why I had. Anyway, I had come to the decision that I did in fact like boys, the actual realisation came to me while I was watching _Batman; The Dark Knight Rises_; there's something sexual about _Batman,_ and the fact that Bale is inside the suit just makes him more attractive. After the film I said to Clyde how good looking and such that Christian Bale is, to which he replied with 'Yes he's a God and even I would have sex with him'. I face palmed myself and decided to leave gay sex magazines in my rucksack one day and told him to fetch something out of it for me.  
His response was hilarious, and he ploughed through them for the 'fun'.  
I blink and stare at Kenny who's giving me a flat and mildly annoyed look.  
"...Yeah, I am." I look away feeling embarrassed.  
"You ever kissed a boy or anything?" He seemed generally interested, and I doubted Kenny would be someone to take the piss just because girls didn't turn me on.  
Right now Patrick Bateman had to return some video tapes; as he so famously says; I've always wanted to say this to someone.

"Uh, yeah, me and Clyde have kissed..."  
"You and Clyde...?" He questions me with raised eyebrows "I didn't think Clyde was gay."  
"Uh, he's not. I'm talking drunken kiss, although you can't say anything 'cause he will freak out."  
I hoped I didn't look too on edge from my stupid blurt-out.  
"You've never kissed anyone sober? Like a proper kiss?" He questioned, sitting up straight, and me subconsciously doing the same.  
"Wait, you've never had sex either?" He tilts his head to the side, seemingly surprised, but that's because Kenny, the most experienced of us all, was having sex by the time he was thirteen. I was still cringing that girls had periods at that age, basically, I was too immature.  
"Um, no." I reply "I haven't. I think the braces might be a turnoff..." I ran my tongue along the metal surfaces, both aware that I was making excuses, a really lame one.  
The blonde ruffles his shaggy blonde hair while rolling his eyes.  
"You're missing out man." Kenny said this with all the seriousness of a ninja.  
He glanced over my face as if he was seeing me differently.  
"I'm going to kiss you now, because I feel bad for you, _really_ bad for you."  
"... Thanks."  
"No problem." He smirked and leant towards me his light blue eyes dipping, and fingers taking hold of my chin to tilt it downwards towards him; Kenny being smaller than most people.  
His lips pressed against mine and I felt my cheeks flush, I had never done this with anyone but Clyde, and without the confidence boost of alcohol heavily in my system.  
I clench the quilt between my fingers and try to ignore the burning in my cheeks while Kenny's tongue slips into my mouth. I slide mine out against his, lips moulding our mouths together for a moment, a very long moment.

Kenny then cupped my cheek and pulled me closer to him. He tugged my bottom lip and sucked it between his lips before pressing his mouth against mine again. I tentatively wrapped my arms around him till all this lip smacking hit my groin like a ton of bricks and I was overcome with an emotion that I can only define as 'horny'.  
I laced my fingers into his blonde choppy hair and pressed my chest against him. His lips smirked against me and we both took a breath through our noses so that we didn't have to break contact, and then he pulled away. An embarrassing little moan escaped my lips.  
"Clearly you enjoyed that"  
I pouted at him.  
I was suddenly aware of the tent I was sporting in my jeans.  
"...Uh." I flushed and hated myself because Kenny would never let this go, of course he would never say anything in public, but just hearing him snicker in the background would be enough.  
"Hey, I've never had a hand job before" I grin and wink at him.  
"Never had a hand job by anyone else you mean, and as much as I'd like to help you out, kissing is different to actually _touching_ another man's dick. Feel free to use the bathroom though."  
"It's really uncomfortable dude." I shift, suddenly wishing I wasn't wearing skinny jeans.  
"Try wearing boys' jeans next time." A flat look follows his words  
"To the next time we make out?" I ask with a smile on my face, letting him know I was joking and not some kind of sexual deviant now.

I did feel left out to dry though, and pouted at my loss.  
My mobile phone filled the awkward silence wavering between us.  
I snatched it out of my pocket as quickly as I could in fear that the vibrating would hit my crotch in all the right, but awkward, places.  
"Hello?" Ah it was Clyde.  
Clyde demands to know where I am at this hour. Telling by the tone of his voice that he was more worried than annoyed; he always worried if he didn't know where I was.  
I tell him I'm at Kenny's and that I'll be on my way back soon. He sounds relieved and annoyed that I went to spend time with Kenny without him.  
I refrain from saying a biting comment about how he was probably with Bebe anyway and make my way to leave.  
I wave 'good-bye' to Kenny who is smirking at me now  
"What?" I ask  
"Nothing." He shrugs nonchalantly, however, his smirk never falters.  
"...Suspicious..." I mumble to myself, and hope that no one notices my slowly fading hard-on.

I arrive home, although I should most defiantly _not_ be driving in my current state, and find Clyde sitting in the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate, though he is going to pretend that it's black coffee, because 'only men' drink black coffee.  
"...Hey." I lean in the doorway, unsure as to whether his phone call was an invitation to speak to him.  
"Hey..." He looks up the smallest of smiles on his face. He gestures to our small grey, fake, marble kitchen side, fake as in that plastic stuff that you stick on top to make it look fancy. It was peeling off.  
"I made some crackers and cheese for you, since no one hangs around with Kenny without smoking any dope." My stomach grumbled in response and I slowly took the full plate to the table and sat organising the crackers so that none of them overlapped and sat nicely against each other.  
The kitchen suddenly felt hard to breath, and I felt the urge to strip my body of all its clothing.  
The only sound to break the suffocating silence is the crunching from my cheese and crackers.  
A shuffle of footsteps echoed through the front room and stopped with a small squeak of surprise in the kitchen doorway behind me. I knew it was Tweek and smiled weakly at him over my shoulder.  
Clyde nodded his head, but didn't do much more than that.  
Tweek's large blue eyes fixed on me until our eyes nearly locked and he looked away. He hunched his shoulders in what he normally did as an awkward defence. He then turned the kettle on and waited for it to boil while tugging onto the bottom of his pyjama top.  
He made no word to either of us, and left.

"He's been like that for a couple of days now, and even makes a whine of complaint when someone mentions you." Clyde picked up his cup and made his way over to the kettle.  
"You want a mug?" He asks me  
"Sure. What are you drinking?"  
"...Coffee, what else?" We share a glance, both fully aware that he was in fact not drinking coffee.  
"I'll have a coffee; black."  
"That's disgusting." He sits back down with our drinks, and drums his fingers for awhile before speaking again  
"Craig, what was that the other night?" He looks me dead in the eyes "I've never seen you get that angry, even when you're fighting with your dad."  
"...I dunno."  
"What do you mean 'you don't know' you attacked Bebe and you fought with me!" He angrily pointed at his chest, a frown on his features.  
For the first time that night I noticed a bruise under his left cheek bone, and a cut on his bottom lip.  
"I don't know Clyde, it, it just came from nowhere." I wasn't going to tell him why, I would never tell him why.  
He frowns and stares some more.  
"Out of nowhere or not you going to fucking apologise!? You broke Bebe's nose. I may be used to your sulky and sudden out bursts but this was over the top, Tweek is fucking afraid to be in the same room as you-"  
"What? It wasn't that bad-" he cuts me of just like I had done to him.  
"You punched Tweek Craig. Do you know that? You _punched_ him." Clyde's voice was a fierce whisper.  
"You're just trying to piss me off now Clyde, I don't even remember doing that." I frowned at him, not approving of his lying to try and make me feel bad, which I already did.  
"Go take a look at his face, properly. It's there. Do I get an apology by the way? You don't seem to be good at this friend thing right now."  
"Fuck you Clyde. How can you sit there and say that to me!" My voice broke a little, which I hated.  
Clyde pushed his chair back with a screech on the tiled floor and stood.

"Well excuse me for seeming a little annoyed at the fact that you don't seem to give two flying shits about punching me, _me¸_and it wasn't gentle either, you fought me like you wanted to hurt me, Craig, you think I'm just gonna be okay about that? I haven't even seen you for the past week!"  
I stood up as well, but not to use my height to my advantage, but more just because Clyde had.  
"I'm sorry! I am genuinely _sorry_ Clyde. What more do you want from me? I can't deny or defend it okay; maybe we should just assume that I am just like my dad. I hurt people and don't give two shits huh? And yes I did want to hurt you then, but only then, only then." My voice wavered again and I tried to pretend I hadn't noticed the quiver, and the slight sheen in Clyde's chocolate orbs.  
It took a total of two seconds for Clyde to voice how he felt, and he did that by slapping me in the face, a hard slap, not the fake one that you used just to get your point across, but a full hard slap. The only thing that stopped me from getting angry was that I know Clyde, and know that he only slapped me because he didn't want to hurt me with his fist.  
"Say that again, I fucking dare you." His scornful look burned through me and suddenly I felt apprehensive. I swallowed and tried to remain unfazed  
"You heard what I said Clyde!" I flailed my arms about me in a way to try and express myself. I ignored the fact that my eyes and his were both slowly welling up.

"What if, if. We'll my dad is married, he must have been a nice guy at some point right? Or maybe I used to be a little brat when I was younger and now he just hates me, or maybe he just hates me for the sake of it, you never know." My voice broke again, my body filling up with sadness. I hated that I still cared about my Dad and what he thought of me.  
"I'll just be prepared to say 'I told you so' when we get older, so you better get ready to hear it, father like son and all that."  
I watched Clyde's face contort and change with the emotion he felt; he felt as upset at hearing me say this as what I felt hearing myself say it.  
His response was a kick to the balls.  
I crumpled to the ground and wailed Clyde's name pitifully. My best friend looked shocked at what had happened while he watched me moan and curl up into the smallest ball my long body could muster.  
"Get me some fucking ice you _cunt_." I grit out my voice unsteady.  
He rummages around in the freezer and comes back with a bag of sweet corn.  
"I fucking hate sweet corn Clyde." I bite my bottom lip while he rolls me onto my back and places the bag of frozen corn under my hands and onto my throbbing crotch.  
We stay in that position for a moment, both looking into each other's eyes, both pressing sweet corn onto my junk, both of our eyes watery and sad, mine a lot more than his, until the corners of Clyde's mouth curls

"Don't you fucking laugh Clyde! I swear! Our friendship will be over!"  
He stares at me, pulling a face that was meant to be serious, until we both burst out laughing.  
Still chuckling Clyde flops down next to me, and I pretend that my arm isn't tingling from the warmth of his pressed against mine.  
"How's your penis?" He asks a snicker escaping him. I giggle back  
"Pleasantly numb"  
He nods in response.  
"Sorry about kicking you in the dick dude, that was below the belt, quite literally." He laughs at himself "That's something you would say"  
It would be, if our positions were reversed. Instead I said  
"Below? More like miles away from my belt man! You broke the rule of men."  
"Other than bros before ho's?"  
"Yes, it's a quite understanding that you don't kick a dude in the nuts, unless you're in threat of being murdered or raped." I looked deadpanned at the ceiling.  
"Good thing no one wants to have sex with you." He sounded smug.  
"I want to have sex with me..."  
"Ha, no masturbation for you for a few days."  
"...No kidding"  
A silence encircled us.  
"Sorry about –" Clyde cut me off before I could even finish my apology, and not because he'd asked me to, but because he deserved one.  
"I'm tired." He stands and looks down at me, a smirk on his slightly rounded face "Night." He grins and walks away, and ignores my quiet but urgent call after him.  
"Cheeky bastard"


	5. Little White Lies

**Hello guys! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D  
I worked most of mine, but I still had quite a bit of fun as well.  
I know some of you may not care so much, but England just got a load of snow! My area just managed to get some after everywhere else, and it's the most we've had in awhile I do believe, it just makes we want to sleep and eat chocolate and warm beverages, which I shouldn't do after all the food I had yesterday T.T very bad food day!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys! I don't own Southpark, and this chapter song is by Deaf Havana-Little White Lies :)**

Chapter 5-

Little White Lies

To say the least last night was uncomfortable, there was no position comfortable enough for me not to be aware, or nudge, my aching balls, so I grit my teeth and took a couple of aspirin.

Morning arose and I thanked God that I could walk without looking like I'd shit my boxers.  
Strolling into the kitchen felt odd, there was an awkward moment of silence while Kyle and Stan stared at me, deciding if I seemed okay.  
"Morning guys" I smiled at them and decided that full on forced happiness would be a good approach, if only just to get them off my back and not be wary about me. It seemed to work and they both happily smiled back, Kyle actually sporting a grin  
"It's good to see you Craig." He opens his mouth to saying something else but changes his mind. Stan cast Kyle a glance who barely shrugs before Stan asks me what the commotion was last night, as they heard loud voices.  
"Just me and Clyde sorting things out" I shrug and pour some cereal while sneaking a glance at the time.

"So you guys are back to normal now?" Stan prodded, while I suppressed a chuckle because I always used to get them both mixed up at school, occasionally I still do.  
Clyde thumped his way down stairs and into the kitchen, squeezing my shoulder and grabbing the cereal box  
"How's your balls babe?"  
I didn't even need to look at him to know the smirk that was plastered on his face. I hear Kyle in the background  
"Yep, everything's back to normal." A corny T.V laughter erupted from us four, quitting when Tweek made himself noticeable in the kitchen. I grimaced visibly at seeing the scruffy blonde; trying to speak to Tweek would be harder than the others purely because he was such a sensitive person.  
"Tweek, can I talk to you?" I moved to approach him but he shuffled away while tugging on the bottom of his T-shirt. A bruise the size of a fist painted his cheek bone.  
"He'll come around dude. You should probably get ready for class though..." Came Clyde's words, him leaning on the kitchen side next to me.  
"I don't have class till ten" I reply.  
"I have class at nine thirty..."  
Not looking at the brunette I quirk an eyebrow  
"Is that right?"  
"Yep, so, slap a smile on that horsey face of yours, along with that ugly blue hat because your hair is atrocious today." He grins and makes his way to leave  
"Atrocious? That's a big word for you Clyde" I smirk and follow him.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He questions nearing his room  
"You know what it means" I close my bedroom door "That atrocious is above your English level and leads me to believe that you don't know what it means!" I begin laughing hearing Clyde stomp out of his room and towards mine. I quickly lock the door. He bangs it and shouts at me from the other side.

After getting ready we take a ride and say 'hello' to Tweek in the corridor, who only gives a meek reply, me only noticing that he had even spoken because I was watching him intently.  
Tongue in cheek I fish out my time table from my back pocket and notice that I don't actually have a lecture today, but since I was already here, I may as well do some form of work. I was thankful to notice, while on my way to the library that people seemed to have lost interest in my black eye.  
That was of course until I made it out onto the main hall, where all the 'cool kids' and jocks spent most of their time, where I got my notebooks slapped out of my hands and up into my face, and before I could even think about it I was shoved up against some metal lockers, how typically American I thought.  
"Well if it isn't Craig MotherFucker" I was suddenly wedged between the asshole in front of me, Dave, and the metal red lockers digging my rucksack and all its items, into my back.  
"Craig Tucker" I mumble out staring directly into his green eyes, his face uncomfortably close to mine.

"What did you say brace face?" He gripped me tighter and pressed closer to me.  
"I said Craig Tucker, my name is Craig Tucker, if you're going to act like you know me then the least you could do is say the right name." I was being a smart ass, which would lead me to getting a punch in the face, but I couldn't help it, if nothing I had my sarcastic wit.  
"I know what your name if Craig Fuckface!" He pushed me back and pushed me onto the floor. All I could do was cringe; once you were on the floor you had no chance.  
"So you think it's funny to hit women do ya? Come on fight me you pussy! I dare you!" He readied himself and his friends yanked me up and striped me of my rucksack.  
They roughly pushed me outside, which wasn't that far from where I was in the hall. Other people followed and stood around.  
Some people are savages and just like to watch a fight, others too scared to help.  
One of them roughly pulled my hat off painfully pulling my hair at the same time.  
"It was an accident, in fact why are you here? This has nothing to do with you."  
"Because Clyde is too much of a fucking coward to stick up for his girlfriend!" He swung at me and I went to defend myself, knowing how to handle myself in a fight. What I didn't expect, for some reason, was that three other people from the football team would also jump in, and suddenly I was overwhelmed with the feeling of pain, that's all I could think and feel.  
The taste of my own life force stuck to my mouth and coated my tongue and chin.  
In the dull back of my mind I could hear myself scream.  
Until everything stopped and some kind of liquid was thrown at me.  
It was as if time itself had stopped, and looking up I saw two familiar pairs of legs; the long thick muscled ones of Clyde throwing himself into the group, screaming and throwing punches, and then the small and narrow ones of Kenny McCormick flipping out a pocket knife and daring anyone to challenge him about using it, which anyone in their right mind would not. Kenny would not think twice at stabbing someone if the time came to it.  
Suddenly I was being lifted and in my hazed mind I could feel my voice and mouth moving, but I had no coherent thought as to what I was saying.

Later I awoke to the feeling of levitation and the sound of _Lady Gaga_ singing _You and I_.  
Blinking my eyes open I became aware of a pair of hands on my thighs. A soft voice spoke to me  
"Hey buddy" the sound of relief followed it and the hands squeezed my thighs before rubbing up and down. I blinked and registered the person as Clyde, and in the front sat two blonde heads, one I identified as Kenny when he turned around and winked at me. The other I could only assume was Tweek.  
"You smell like virgin sex." States Kenny from the front of the car. I hear Tweek squirm next to him.  
"What?" I slowly lean up and wince at the searing pain from my mouth.  
"You took some serious kicks to the mouth dude; you had to have some stitches after they pulled some wire from your braces out of them."  
I heaved and sat up leaning my back against a car door.  
"Wait. What do you mean I smell like virgin sex?" I questioned, and again Tweek made a whining noise. Kenny chuckled, controlling his laughter.  
"Well, when we came over they were calling you a 'faggot' and other crap while throwing cum all over you, apparently to 'teach you a lesson'. I have my suspicions."  
"You're joking right?" I sound panicked  
"Nope! I am being so fucking serious!" Kenny's voice sounded slightly restricted, so he must have a splif already rolled and waiting to be lit between his lips.  
"Oh my God! So I have cum on my face?" I wanted to touch it, hoping that the stickiness would be from dried blood.  
"And your hair..." That was Clyde's voice "Good thing I told you to wear that hat today!" He grinned and looked cheerily at me.  
"My face hurts so bad."  
"More than the rest of you? 'cause you took a pretty big beating..." Chocolate brown eyes look enquiringly at me.  
"Yes. I have to use my mouth for a lot of things!"  
Kenny snickered in front of me.

I managed to get myself to the bathroom, it wasn't that I was broken, my body just felt tired and sore. Thankfully I only had bad bruises, minus the cuts in my mouth from my braces.  
I turned on the shower and let it warm, and much to my dismay, I took a glance at myself in the mirror. Smeared across my face was a pinkish red, crisp and flaky, as well as that all to tale tell white substance, both were crusted on my face hair and hat.  
I cringed and pouted, knowing that both Clyde and Kenny would be sat together cradling a box of Pringles and laughing to themselves at my expense.  
I stepped into the shower and let the water rush over my pale aching skin.  
I suppose I had deserved it, if Bebe was a boy I would have been waiting for it, but since she's not I guess a beating from someone else was legitimate. Getting out of the shower, dressed and dried I decided to fetch some things before finding Kenny and Clyde, while wearing my usual straight navy jeans and a deep blue T-shirt.  
In the front room sat Tweek, his mass of blonde hair showing over the back of the couch. I swallowed and decided that this time was as good as any to speak to him.  
"Hey Tweek" I gave a small smile and sat down next t him on the couch, immediately he began tugging on his T-shirt. I placed my large hand on top of his, covering his small hands with ease.  
"Stop that Tweek you don't need to be anxious around me, I thought we were past this?" I lower my voice as best I can and try to soften the gravel that always came out instead.  
He shakes his head and swallows, staring at my hand on top of his. A blush rises to his cheeks and I pull away.

"Tweek, you've got to believe me when I say I'm sorry for punching you, I really didn't mean too." A frown graces my forehead and I gently brush the backs of my fingers against the large fading bruise on his cheek bone. Within seconds he wails and jumps to his feet, his cheeks ablaze.  
"Do-d-don't do th-th-at!" He pulls on his hair, eyes welling.  
As I sat, watching him, mildly shocked and mildly accustomed to these outburst, I realised that Kenny was right, it was plain as the colour white, Tweek Tweak had a crush on me, and at this realisation I couldn't help the small smile that slithered onto my face, not to mention I was feeling slightly smug, as any normal person would when realising that someone fancied them.  
"Tweek, I never knew you were gay?" I say simple and playful.  
"I'm not GAY!" He exclaims, his cheeks a fiery red. He tries to make a break for the stairs, and on his way past, with ease, I hop up and wrap my arms around him  
"What are you doing Tweek?" I grin down at him "I'm gay too" I smile and decide to not torture the poor boy anymore.  
Stepping back from me he looks puzzled at my confession and whispers  
"I know..." He looks away from me and pulls the cuffs of his long sleeved T-shirt over his hands  
"You know?" The surprise on my face is genuine because I had never voiced this to anyone but Clyde, and I wasn't camp by any means.  
"Yes, you love Clyde right?" The blonde's eyes look so blue and innocent as he stares at me, save for the dark bruise.

I coughed awkwardly and open my mouth to answer when the stomping sounds of Clyde's feet echo across the hallway  
"What? No I don't fancy Clyde... At all, I mean look at him, ha, ha..."  
Working on my lying skills will be a New Year's Resolution.  
"...You don't?" I turn away but catch a glimpse of the hopeful look peering onto his face and I almost instantly feel like I should have lied, or told the truth.  
"Craig! What the hell man we're waiting for you!" The brunette gestures with open arms accidently flexing his biceps, a tight black T-shirt formed to his torso. I swallow  
"Yeah, yeah I'm just coming okay?"  
"You will be!" He tosses me and Tweek and wink and grabs my arm pulling me upstairs to his room where we sit and watch films, currently _Donnie Darko_ because I have a massive crush on Jake Gyllenhaal, and got pounded when I tried to play _Brokeback Mountain._  
Luckily Kenny was small, because it was hard enough to squeeze my long body and Clyde's thick one onto a single bed let alone an extra person. I'm sat in-between the two.  
"Kenny you got any green? My mouth is killing me." I pull at my cheeks and gently rung my tongue around the inside of my mouth.  
"Take an Aspirin then, and Kenny's not allowed to smoke anything of the sort in my presence."  
Rolling my eyes at myself and Clyde, myself for forgetting that Clyde hated any form of smoking, and at Clyde for his pretentious and over bearing mother.  
The blonde shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.  
"Fine" I grab some Aspirin and take them sullenly.

"You know who's a babe? Mila Kunis" Clyde and Kenny nod their heads approvingly  
"Okay, Natalie Portman?" Kenny's turn  
I hated this part of the night because I could never _fully_ join in, and it annoyed me hearing about all the girls Clyde liked, even more so now that I'm aware as to why.  
"Oh yeah! I would defiantly. Christina Aguilera?" Clyde bites his bottom lip, approving of his own choice.  
"She has a nice rack" Kenny grins and looks at me for the briefest of moments  
"You know who else has an impressive rack? Katy Perry" they both laugh and I continue staring at my lap, unable to really hear the television, now playing _Black Swan_, which started this whole conversation.  
"Tulisa? She has nice tits too." Kenny laughs, slow and dirty, just like his voice.  
Zoning out of the conversation that Clyde seems to be unaware that I am taking no part in, and stare at Kenny, in a hopefully secretive way.  
Kenny was always an enigma. He rarely spoke, but when he did it was to the point, he never pussied around if he was trying to get his point across, or if you were pissing him off. In spite of his size he was more than capable of taking care of himself and always carried a pocket knife and a bag of weed.

He was distant yet friendly to the people that mattered and always managed to somehow get laid quite frequently. Not that I could blame anyone for having sex with him, Kenny was, in the simplest of terms, cute. His big blue eyes are expressive and inviting, he knew how to look at people, how to attract people. I always loved his cat shaped mouth and floppy blonde hair.  
I licked my lips, feeling the blonde pressed against me.  
The memory shot to my groin and instantly I drew my knees up, as casually as I could.  
The feeling of Kenny's soft lips and tongue sliding against my own tingled against my lips.  
"Are you thinking dirty thoughts of me Craig?" Whispered in my ear and suddenly I was very warm and aware that Clyde was no longer in the room. With a yelp I turned my head to Kenny  
"You were weren't you?" He smirks, a thin arm draped around my shoulders. He brings a finger to my cheek and traces it down to my lips.  
I am aware more than ever of how close his face and body is to mine.  
"No..." I wanted to lie and push Kenny away, but at the same time I wanted to try and squeeze another kiss out of him.  
He flicks his tongue out, for the briefest of moments, and it touches my bottom lip. The bedroom door slams open, and it's gone within seconds.  
Clyde walks in with some Doritos and ice cream. He stands still and looks between me and Kenny, an expression on his face that held so many different emotions that it was unreadable.  
"...What are you guys doing?..." He asks slowly and dumps the stuff onto the end of the bed.  
"Craig has a boner so I'm just teasing him" Kenny grins and goes for the hot chilli flavour. Clyde turns to me innocently  
"You have a boner...Was it because of BlackSwan?"  
"Nope it was over me or maybe you..." Kenny hides his face behind his checked scarf. Clyde's face once again changes this time from a moment of annoyance, to something a little less aggressive.  
I try to pretend that my cheeks aren't burning, and ignore the prospect of Clyde wanting to kiss me.  
He stares eyes locked onto mine. I'm captured by his eyes, as always, so large and brown and deer like. The contact breaks when Kenny begins to laugh to himself.  
"You guys make me laugh!"  
Clyde flushes and slumps down next to me

Later into the night the blonde to my left decides to say this:  
"Hey Clyde, Craig thinks that reason he's still a virgin is because he has braces." A sly look grazes his light blue eyes  
"Actually I said because I had never been kissed! And that was only a maybe!" I justified myself, feeling embarrassed.  
"You've never been kissed...?" Clyde slowly asks a look of general confusion on his face  
"Girls always think you're cute." He continuous while raising his eyebrows.  
"Maybe that's the issue Clyde." I say flatly. Clyde shakes his head in dismay remembering that I am gay.  
"You know if you liked pussy you'd be getting as much as Kenny here." He nods his head at the blonde as if I don't know who Kenny is; all the while the smaller boy next to me shrugs his shoulders as if it's no big deal, which I would believe if his face didn't look so smug.  
"You would too Clyde, if you weren't stuck with a girlfriend. How long you been together now?" Kenny says 'girlfriend' as if it's the most ridiculous notion in the world.  
"Fuck knows, feels like forever though. Bebe's cool man, she knows how to suck and dick and she has great rack." Clyde nods his head, agreeing with himself "She's funny too."  
"Yeah we get it you love her." I try not to sound annoyed but a part of me doesn't care.  
"Yeah, you know I think I might. I've never met someone who's made me so happy before, and she's so beautiful!" He grins and looks at me. He then carries on talking about what he and Bebe did yesterday, and what they plan to do on the fucking weekend.  
Suddenly all my bruises from earlier begin to ache.  
Clyde usually doesn't say things like this around me because me and Bebe have conflict, but with him expressing this amount of love I have no idea how to react.  
It hurts a little bit.

I scoot closer to Kenny pressing myself to him. A film plays; I'm not sure what film.  
I'm chatting to him, laughing at nearly everything that he says. I even go as far as playfully nudging him and squeezing his thigh. I think Kenny knows what's happening, all the while keeping that secretive smirk on his face.  
"I'm getting tired" he rubs his blue eyes and stretches while glancing over at Clyde through the darkness, the light of his television lighting up his dark features. Clyde is watching him.  
The small blonde's knees crack with the force of his stretch, slowly he relaxes and moves closer to me, draping an arm over my waist and his cheek on my chest, his face hidden by shadows.  
I stop breathing unsure of what to do casting a glance to my right I see Clyde has his knees up to his chest, chin resting atop them.  
Silence eludes us till the credits scroll slowly down the screen. The bed shifts and I feel a cold breeze telling me that the brunette has gotten up. A 'click' follows and the light shines burning my eyes  
"Ah thanks for the warning!" I squeeze them shut blinking away the tears.  
On top of me Kenny stirs slowly awakening also  
"Is it morning?" He slowly sits and we both stare at Clyde's frown pout, the failure that is Clyde's 'annoyed face'. I roll my eyes.  
"I want to go to bed, if you want to sleep you can stay on the couch Kenny, we have spare blankets."  
"He kind of has to stay, it's late, and I can't be assed to drive him back, sorry dude." I say standing, and stretching my long body.  
"Don't forget we have that _Lady Gaga_ gig coming up Craig." Clyde says sternly to me  
As if I could forget when that's all he's been playing recently.  
"Aw really? I love her!" Kenny proclaims  
Clyde quirks an eyebrow  
"You do? You should have said I would have gotten you a ticket"  
"As if, do I look queer to you!"  
"Hey I'm only going 'cause Craig wants me too!" Pointing at me as he says so  
I stare flatly  
"That is a filthy lie."  
"One that you shall keep forever" He mumbles back to me.  
Kenny shrugs his shoulders still pretty much asleep, so Clyde takes him down stairs and I fetch him a spare blanket. The second his head hits the arm of the chair he is back to being sound asleep.  
Silently we make our way back upstairs.  
A shiver runs through my body at the mass amount of tension that suffocates us. I swallowed feeling anxious, waiting for Clyde to announce what it was that was suddenly bothering him again.  
We both subconsciously stopped outside of our bedrooms, both next to each other.  
"So do you fancy Kenny now?" And there it was.  
"No, why?"  
"Because you were all over him this afternoon, that's all." He shrugs his shoulders.  
"So, I'm like that with you. It doesn't mean I fancy you." That was harder to say then I expected.  
"Yeah I know! I just didn't want you to like him because he's obviously not _that way_." He pouts turning briefly away from me.  
"I'm aware Clyde"

He nods a couple of times and then goes to step inside his bedroom, but I can't let him. I grab a hold of his bicep and feel it flex beneath my fingers. I suck in a breath.  
Nothing comes to mind and I stand there staring at him, him looking back at me over his shoulder. He glances down at my hand and then back up to my face. I slowly pull my hand away.  
He looks guilty and suddenly I feel like I want to walk away and not hear what he has to say.  
"I'm sorry about Bebe Craig. I don't know if she told those douche bags to beat you up, but I will find out tomorrow. Tell me if they touch you again okay?" He squeezes my shoulder and smiles at me  
I am rendered immobile.  
"You okay Craig?"  
"Yes" Shaking my head as I reply "I thought you were going to say something else, that's all." I smile awkwardly and rub the back of my head.  
"Really? Like what?"  
"No-nothing..."I sigh and try not to look defeated. His chocolate eyes squint at me and he smiles  
"Okay, we'll good night" he smiles at me and walks into his bedroom. I reply quietly and watch him close the door.  
Suddenly I am left feeling empty because Clyde never hugged me, he didn't smile like he used too and he certainly wasn't acting like normal.

I lay in bed after finding it hard to sleep and think of Kenny and Clyde. The whole night and how weird they both were being.  
Clyde was right though, I was outrageously flirting with Kenny, and if he wasn't straight, I would have defiantly made a proper move on him. I smile thinking of them both.  
It was weird allowing myself to think of Clyde this way, being comfortable with the image of his naked torso, his cute and dopey smile. I had thought that since my realisation that thinking of him as a lover as well as a best friend would be odd, but it seemed to fit perfectly, he fit perfectly.  
I closed my eyes feeling my calloused fingertips glide around on my abdomen, and underneath my T-shirt. The image of Clyde's cheeky smile came before me; he was shirtless and glistening after a workout. My mind drifts over to the smaller blonde and his small lithe body.  
My hands gain a mind of their own, as does my brain, and I slide my boxers off.  
Biting my lip I take hold of myself, already hard, and begin stroking, groaning and moaning aloud to my empty room.

In my head Clyde and Kenny come together, their hands touching and groping each other. Kenny gets lower onto his knees sucking Clyde off, they both look over and gesture for me to come to them, so I do, and we have the best sex dream I've ever had. It was so good that I forgot to keep my moans to a minimum due to it being past midnight.  
My skin felt hot, it tingled, each nerve felt alive. My other hand laced into my shaggy black hair. I moaned aloud, high and desperate, nearing my end, my hand movement's jerky.  
I stopped thinking I heard something. I pressed my ear against the wall that adjoins mine and Clyde's bedrooms; both our beds were pressed on opposite sides.  
There it was, a desperate moan, slightly muffled from the wall between us.  
Before I knew it my back was pressed against the adjoining wall with my head tilted back. I closed my eyes and listened for Clyde and began to stroke in time with him, biting my lip so that he wouldn't be able to hear me.  
I waited for Clyde's final desperate moan before I quickly finished myself off. Sighing I slowly slide to the side my head flopping against my pillow, my back in a light sheen of sweat.  
Biting my lip I giggled quietly into the darkness; little did Clyde know  
Little did Clyde know.


	6. Standing In The Dark

**Hello everyone! I apologise for the time this took but I had hardly any time to write a new chapter (finally got round to doing a Christmas chap, in March XD)  
I'm not really that excited about this chap, it's kind of a filler, but something I wanted/needed to happen in the story, also I apologise to anyone that's not a Lady Gaga fan, but I love her music and wrote this like the day after I had gone to her gig haha, which was AWESOME.**

**Also sorry to anyone that expected sex by the time it got to chap 6! I like to build up relationships when reading and writing stories, I feel it makes the get together that much more special :)  
****This chapters song is Standing In The Dark by Lawson :3  
Well enjoy! :D**

Chapter 6-

Standing In The Dark

It had been a week since I had secretly masturbated to the sound of Clyde's voice, and a dirty part of me wanted to do it again.  
It had also been a week of Clyde driving me crazy.  
The past seven days had been slow yet fast at coming to our Lady Gaga concert that the brunette was so desperate at going to.  
Every morning, for the past week, I had woken up to the muffled noise of _Bad Romance_ sneaking through the bedroom wall. Then leaving my room and going the bathroom Clyde would point dramatically at me and sing _You And I_. At breakfast he would declare me his _Government Hooker_ while talking about his _Pokerface_.  
While getting ready for uni, or any form of clothes changing he would be exclaiming how he's going to _Marry The Night_ and being _Americano_. Then at parting our ways to class he would tell me how _speechless_ he is.  
Over lunch he would express playing a _Lovegame_, and while nearing a top score on a video game, he would be on _The Edge OF Glory_. Finally through showering he would exclaim being as free as his _Hair._ As well as singing her other tracks occasionally as well.  
If I didn't already know the songs before, I defiantly did now.  
Now I liked her albums as much as the next person, but listening to them constantly being played and, sung by Clyde, who by no means was going to be famous for singing one day, was starting to drive me insane.  
"I'm gonna marry the night! I'm not gonna cry anymore!" The aforementioned brunette pounced in front of me pointing and singing while we walked to the train station, having decided that it may be easier if we took direct transport, rather than me driving and failing hopelessly to find it on Google Maps.  
"You're going to marry your grave if you don't shut the fuck up Clyde, I swear."  
"By the moon and the stars and the skies!"  
"Stop singing, Clyde." I looked deadpanned at him, as we made our way to the train station, it was early and the streets weren't that busy.  
"Hey do you remember when Cartman sang that to Kyle and then said it was a joke?" Clyde grinned looking at me. I avoided his gaze. He was annoyingly chirpy in the morning, I on the other hand needed a couple of hours alone time to fully awake.  
"Yes I do."  
"Don't you think it was random?"  
"Not when he actually does fancy Kyle." I shoved my hands into my jean pockets, the morning chill getting me a little.  
"Cartman fancies Klye!" He exclaimed. I cringed and tried not to complain about his loudness.  
"Yes, where have you been for the past few years?"  
"No way, don't act like it was 'so obvious' 'cause I didn't see it"  
"That's because you're oblivious."  
We entered the train station and eventually got onto a train that harboured all the suits.  
Suits as in all those rich people with important jobs that caught the train to work every day, and wore expensive name brands while eating at Costa over lunch  
I stalked over to a table of four that already occupied two, and while the other two suits frowned upon mine and Clyde's 'shaggy dress wear' we sat opposite them.  
The male before Clyde coughed none discreetly and shifted while sharing a glance with the brunette woman next to him. I quirked an eyebrow at him, daring him to ask us to move, which, if he knew anything about glares, he would choose not to 'cause I can whip up a pretty mean glare.  
I was one of those people that ruined journeys for the seat hoggers, purely because they were hogging seats. I'm sure you've seen them sat by themselves at a table for four knowing most people are too polite to intrude, despite it being crowded and him taking up unnecessary space, or maybe you've seen them on the bus, sat next to their handbag, yes, I will purposefully sit next to that person to piss them off purely because their snobbish attitude pisses me off.  
Public transport is public; you don't get to hog seats.  
Well at least that's what I used to do before I got my little banana car.  
Clyde's knee knocks against mine and pulls me out of my mental rant.  
"What makes me oblivious?" He asks me quietly, slightly intimidated by the amount of people sat around us.  
"The fact that you didn't notice that I was gay, until I told you, even when I put magazines purposefully for you to find you didn't batter an eye."  
"Maybe I was just immune to it."  
"Unlikely, dude after _Batman_ I said Christian Bale is super hot and you were like 'Yeah I'd do him too'"  
"I still would!" He grinned and I rolled my eyes at him. The woman in front of me smiled softly, I couldn't decide whether it was because of the book she was reading.  
"As would most boys." I reply while rolling my eyes.  
"No way! He's not Ryan Reynolds, Bale is only for me" he pats his chest as an affirmative, and the woman glanced quickly at us both before smiling and brushing her big curly brown hair behind her left ear, only to shake her head and slowly let it fall back.  
"Okay I get Jared Leto then." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"His eyes are magical."  
I laughed at Clyde and ruffled a hand through my raven hair nodding an agreement, they truly were.  
The stiff upper looking man in front of Clyde soon gets up, briefly saying goodbye to the lady he was sat with, and leaves the bus.  
Clyde turns to the woman in front of me and grins while 'casually' leaning an elbow on the table, he thinks he's being charming, I didn't need to look at him to know that he had a dopey grin set on his round face.  
"So where're you going?"  
"Leave her alone Clyde." I mumble and stare flatly at the girl in front of me, who could have been no older than I by appearance.  
She quickly glances up and away and then addresses Clyde with her round green eyes, a tinge of red gracing her cheeks already.  
"Are you talking to me?" She asks shyly and tongues her small blue lip stud, which is next to a small sliver lip ring, something I'd been thinking about getting myself.  
"You bet I am! So where're you off too?"  
"Oh, I'm just going to work, nothing exciting. What about you?" She closes her book and places it on the table in between us. I read the title _Wuthering Heights_ and deem her too smart to really enjoy speaking to Clyde.  
"Oh we're going to a Lady Gaga concert, ha, jealous!?"  
I roll my eyes at Clyde.  
"Oh you're? I'm going to the one tomorrow, it should be fun." She smiles at Clyde.  
"Oh awesome!" He raises his hand for high five, which she attentively gives him.  
For my displeasure he then continues to hit on the poor girl until her stop arrives. He even went to the extent of asking about her book, and pretended to be interested, because Clyde is no reader.  
She gets up to leave and glances over her shoulder at us  
"Enjoy it, I'm sure you'll have fun" giggling for the millionth time she waves and leaves us.  
"Jeez anyone would think that you didn't have a _girlfriend_." I frown at him; I wasn't a fan of him dating Bebe, but I didn't think it was fair that he was chatting up other girls at the same time, even if nothing was going to come of it.  
"What? It's not like I asked her for sex _Craig_." He frowns back at me, which makes me deepen mine before closing them and leaning back in my seat. Suddenly a pair of thick hands grab me and shake me unnecessarily hard  
"What the hell Clyde! I'm trying to sleep!"  
"The hell you're! You trust me to remember when we're getting off?" He looked panicked and stared into my eyes for a moment before I looked elsewhere.  
"You have a point, but if I'm staying awake, then so are you."  
"What that's no fair dude!"  
"It's perfectly fair, I'd say take turns but you're incapable of getting off at the right stop" I slapped his hands off of me, not in gruff way, I just couldn't handle him holding me anymore.  
Sometimes I hated being near him, just smelling him was maddening enough.  
Sometimes I can't bear the sound of his voice and I just want to be alone.

Eventually Clyde fell asleep and I was glad, he would be quiet and I could focus on not feeling angry at him, not that any of it was his fault.  
Our stop is next and I glance at Clyde; he's curled up towards me, as close as he could get without actually laying on me. A small smile curled his lips and I wondered briefly what he was dreaming of.  
I sucked in a breath and lightly placed my long fingered hand on top of his head. His hair is soft and light. I sucked in breath curled my fingers into his fluffy straight hair, oblivious of anyone who may be watching me.  
Things stayed like that, as if time had stopped just for me.  
I take my hand away and, without realising, the backs of my fingers trace down Clyde's cheek. Wincing I pull away feeling as though my heart was an anchor, hooked at the bottom of the ocean. I suddenly couldn't breath, leaning back in the seat I took a deep breath and blinked my eyes again and again until the water that had begun to build disappeared.  
Silence echoed around me.  
Clyde shifted and slowly sat up, he sighed, and slowly brought his hands up into fists to rub at his chocolate eyes, oblivious to the mess next to him.  
"Are we nearly there?" His voice croaks and is rough from sleep, it makes me feel ill.  
"Yeah, we should get up."  
He nods and stands and stretches while I look away from him. I catch the eyes of a woman looking at me with sympathy swimming in her light blue eyes. I glared and made my way off the train.  
"Hey slow down Craig!" He jogs over to me quickly. I pull out a little map and walk into the subway.  
"Dude, stop walking so fast" he complains and comes to a stand next to me. I pull out a pen and mark down the route we needed to take.  
"We don't have much time Clyde."  
"We have more time than what you're making out, what's the deal?" He moves around to walk backwards in front of me his eyes wide with confusion.  
I stop walking and sigh while ruffling my hair. Taking in a deep breath I pull it all in, all of it, and let out a sigh, pushing the entire negative away from me. It's something that I had grown used to doing in my growing up when I was trying not to rise to my Father's bait, and push away my anger.  
I turned back around to the smaller boy and smiled  
"I'm fine Clyde, stop getting larky." I chuckle and he chuckles too.

We finally make it into a district where I can only assume that with this amount of people going in the same direction that we were close.  
"Craig I beg you please can we get some food before we go in there I'm starved!" He pulled on my arm, his nasally voice reaching an ear piercing whine.  
Yanking my arm away I turned to him  
"As I said before Clyde if you see somewhere then yes, otherwise I'm just worried about getting to a place that I have no idea where it is!"  
"You'll give yourself wrinkles if you keep frowning like that you know" he points innocently at my face. I slap his hand away  
"I guess it's something that comes with being a friend of yours."  
"What's that- oh a Mc Donald's! It's not the best but we can totally get food there right? Please, please Craig, can we?"  
He continued to beg despite the fact that he had already grabbed my hand and was in the process of dragging me across the road, a main road might I add.  
The only thing I really missed from Mc Donald's was the milkshakes and Mc Flurry's, however as soon as the smell of food hit my nostrils my stomach felt like a gaping hole, it hurt I was so hungry.  
We bought as much as we could carry and went on our merry way.  
"Oh my Clyde we're here!" A grin split our faces and we raced towards the large circled building.  
"We should totally get T-shirts" Clyde smirked and made his way over to one of the stalls, and after much discussion over what shirt would suit us best we decided; him getting the cartoon _Marry The Night_ and me _Born This Way_, because apparently it 'fit since I'm gay'.  
I laughed at that  
"Clyde do you even realise what you look like?"  
He raised an eyebrow innocently  
"Should I look like something?"  
"Have you looked around? At least eighty percent of this crowd is gay men, people are going to think you're gay"  
We mused are way around the building through the throngs of people trying to find their entrances like we were, while stuffing our faces with burgers and fries"  
"No way!" He says with his mouth full of food and squint his eyes up at me  
"You came with another boy, dude, they totally will." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly and fisted my mouth with salty fries.  
He shrugged too  
"Meh, I'll be the best gay here then" he grinned.  
"Stop talking with your mouth full of food, what are you a pig?" I complain  
"No!"  
"What would your mother do?"  
"Nag me like you're..." He points a burger filled hand at me; this lunch may appear like it's taking awhile, but we bought more than two burgers and fries, who do you think we're?  
"Hey look there's our doorway!" Clyde made a break for it, with me calling like an idiot after him.  
"Clyde! We can't go in with food you idiot."  
We came to a stop together and stared at each other while we ate, it quickly turning into a race of who could finish first, that included the large milkshakes we bought and taking turns to complain about a 'brain freeze'.  
After getting our tickets checked and queuing to use public toilets that Tweek would have rather pissed his pants than using, we finally entered the area.  
We stopped walking and weaved our way into the crowd until we could get no closer.  
"I'd hate to be someone stuck behind you." The brunette looked up at me  
"I'm not _that_ tall, and you're not _that_ much shorter than me."  
"You're tall enough to be annoying, lucky you're not wearing that ugly hat."  
I rolled my eyes, because my hat would make any difference to my height.  
Clyde's excitement was uncontainable, I feel it buzzing into me; he was so happy to be here and I couldn't help the grin that spread onto my face from watching him.

After a questionable first act, we happily sang to The Darkness, which was when I began speaking to a guy that had bumped into me. He was heavily flirting and mildly attractive, but I wasn't comfortable doing this kind of thing on my own, let alone with Clyde stood next to me.  
"Your friends cute too" he comments and smiles playfully at me. Clyde turns around and grins at us both.  
"Hey I'm Clyde." I sigh and silently thank the brunette from taking that flamboyant mans attention away from me.  
I'm a bit socially stumped, and although I am forewords, it depends who I'm with and who it's to before I can fully relax and be my entire self.  
They chat for while together. I'm not really listening to what they're talking about. I even ignored the countless times Clyde mentioned me in a story that he was telling, until the man before us, known as Jake said:  
"So how long have you two been together?" He gestures between us both and I nearly choke, much to my surprise Clyde just laughs.  
"Um, ah we're-" I was cut off by aforementioned brunette who said:  
"Oh only like a few months, but we've been friends forever!" He gestured wildly with his hands and looked at me coyly  
"Aw! Who asked who out?" Jake pressed both of his hands to his chest, the sparkles on it beginning to reflect off of all the lights and into the evening sky.  
"Well, you see, Craig here is so shy that he could barely get it out!" Clyde giggles with a hand in front of his mouth  
"At first it just sounded like a bunch of gibberish, and oh my, his face was so red, it was the most adorable thing ever!" Both of them lean forewords and hollow out with laughter.  
I could do nothing but stare.  
Jake was addressed by another boy behind him and ended the conversation. Clyde turned cheerily back to me  
"That guy was funny." He presses a finger to my chin and pushes my mouth closed, and snaps me out of my daze  
"Clyde what the hell are you doing?" I ask a frown already forming on my brow.  
"What?" He shrugs, indifferent.  
"Why are you telling people that we're boyfriends?"  
"Why not? According to him he's not the only one that thought that we were together, so why not pretend?" He grins at me, seemingly chuffed with his idea.  
I shook my head and smiled at him, how could I be annoyed with pretending, within reason, at being Clyde's boyfriend for a day?  
"How're your cuts?" He tilts his head to the side, a concerned look on his face.  
I gently brush his raising hand away.  
"I'm okay; it still stings a bit when I eat stuff, but nothing worth complaining about." I give him a small smile that he seemed satisfied with.  
"I asked Bebe about those douche bags, she didn't really say much. I don't think she really knew anything about it." He shrugs, his face slightly serious. He seemed unhappy about it.  
My biased opinion led me to believe that Bebe was lying, but I wasn't going to voice that to Clyde anytime soon.  
Clyde laced his fingers with mine. His hand felt small in my grasp and I tried to ignore the red blooming onto my cheeks.

Clyde's grip changed painful when Lady Gaga's music began to play and her voice filled our ears.  
I wasn't much of dancer so I was one of those people in the crowd that looked like they weren't enjoying themselves because they weren't really dancing. Clyde however was happy to jump about, occasionally grabbing me and telling me how awesome she is.  
I was happy for him, I liked her too, but seeing Clyde this happy made it all the more special.  
My heart panged painfully in my chest the whole night, threatening to spew out of my mouth.  
Spontaneously the smaller boy grabbed my hand and started weaving us through the crowd to get closer to the stage. He stopped a couple of rows from the front.  
It came to that point in the night when they would sing a collection of slow songs, complete silence engulfed us.  
Clyde stepped closer to me, a look of awe and sadness mixed onto his face. The back of his hand was close to mine, occasionally it would brush against it.  
My skin burned.  
I don't know what, maybe I was just swamped in the moment, but during her rendition of _Imagine_, I turned to Clyde to see that the brunette was already watching me, and overcome with love I lent close and our lips met, he welcomed me, and his lips and tongue moved against mine. I could feel his hard body fully against me now; none of us were warm from alcohol.  
His hands slid up my back. I moaned into his mouth and we both pulled back, a dim light about us. He stared at me and laughed, and at that moment, it was the best thing I had ever heard.  
Suddenly it felt like me and Clyde were the only people in the crowd. The overhead camera captured us and played back to the crowd on a screen next to the stage, everyone cheered, and I felt like Clyde was mine.  
After the gig I was on such a high that I couldn't be annoyed about trying to find my way back to the train station, and having to weave between so many people.  
The train ride back was silent, both of us feeling tired from standing in the same spot for hours. We barely managed a 'Good night' before collapsing onto our respective beds.

In the morning I made Clyde breakfast and couldn't hold back the cheesy grin that refused to leave my face.  
"Hey, um, I know you're gonna be annoyed but I gotta cancel game night tonight..." The brunette opposite me rightfully looked uncomfortable and mused a hand through his choppy brunette hair.  
"What? Why?" I frown and lean back in my seat, both of us wearing our boxers at the kitchen table.  
I get up and tend to the fish fingers I'm cooking and put them on some toast with egg onion and mushroom. Begrudgingly I place it in front of him.  
"Oh awesome! Um because it's Bebe's birthday so I kind of have to..." He shrugged his shoulders and began gulping down his breakfast.  
"But..." I felt tense my body rigid like rock but hot like fire. He looks up at me, an eyebrow quirked  
"But what?"  
"Nothing. I don't think I'll be able to beat those monocles on my own." Clyde laughed and I felt my shoulders ease, as if anything would ever change.  
"There British dude you'll be fine, nice touch with the monocle thing." He chuckled again.  
I went back to eating my sandwich feeling stupid with obvious reason; just because Clyde had kissed me sober doesn't mean he felt anything by it. He just responded to me.

Slouching in my sweats in the front room I spent the evening with Tweek, because Stan and Kyle had also been invited to Bebe's party gathering. Tweek wasn't 'cool' enough to be invited, and well, Bebe no doubt hated me.  
Determined to not be upset about certain circumstances I got me and the blonde next to me a Chinese and tried to get him to play C.O.D which was harder than what I thought, and gave up after he kept dying and jumping at everything, which, with the headphones in always gave away our position.  
In the end I resorted to brooding like a pregnant mother and watching films, a Galaxy bar nestled on my lap.  
It wasn't till much later into the night while I sat picking at the left over prawn crackers in my boxers and a T-shirt, while watching my recorded episodes of the new Thundercats with Tweek curled up next to me, and I was distinctly aware of the crush he so obviously had on me, and although it was sweet to know, at moments like this, it was possibly better to not know. The front door opened and in came the other three members to our house. I lifted my hand up and gave a slow wave, because I was slouching so low that they may not have even noticed me over the back of the couch.  
"Hey Craig, for some reason I'm surprised to see you awake."  
"Me too!" Stan and Kyle both laugh, both having slight drawls to their liquor voices.  
"Night guys" I slowly push myself up and gently lay Tweek onto a pillow. Standing I stretch and a couple of my bones crack. Looking over my shoulder I smile at Clyde who slumps in and kicks off his boots.  
Stan and Kyle both glance at him and give me a meek smile before wandering upstairs together, to probably do the dirty, and that is as far as my thinking goes with that thought.  
"'Sup dude? Have fun?" I felt uneasy and tried to ignore the feeling.  
"Not really." He takes of his red jacket and comes into the dim light of the T.V set. His head is turned down and his eyes dark and void.  
"What's wrong?" Immediately I frown and forget all the annoyance I had felt at Clyde making kissy faces at Bebe all night, and whatever else my imagination wanted to conjure up.  
He gently brushes away the hand I place onto his shoulder and turns towards the stairs.  
"Bebe saw us kiss at the gig." He rubs his eyes and begins his descent up the stairwell.  
"Woah wait a second! How could she, she didn't even go remember?" I followed after him and stopped at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Wendy was there and saw it on the big screen." Without a glance at me he walks into his room and closes his bedroom door.  
I stand there mouth open in surprise, a little bit of glee came over me, before it was eaten by the amount of guilt that followed. Guilt that although Bebe hated me even more than before, but because I know that, as much as I hated it, my best friend actually likes her a lot, and things probably didn't go well tonight.  
I think I've also just, involuntarily, come out to everyone as well.  
I face palmed myself.

**Don't forget to review! :D 3**


	7. Crashland

**AN: Currently I am ill :( always when the sun comes! Which is rare in England XD  
I know I mention later that Bale isn't doing Batman for the Justice League, but he totally is now, which is awesome! :D  
I'm super tired so I can't think of much to say, but thanks for the support, I appreciate it, really :)  
This chapter song is Crashland by Twin Atlantic! :D enjoy!**

Chapter 7-

Crashland.

Clyde didn't emerge from his room the following morning and although I had called him for breakfast he hadn't moved a muscle.  
I sat glumly on the living room couch playing the new Assassins Creed, and pulled my blue chullo onto my head. Judging by the sound of shuffling feet Tweek was sweeping his way in.  
"You not go-going to class to-today Craig?" He asked me and bent to tie up his shoe laces, converses as per usual.  
I looked over at Tweek and almost smiled at his messy visual; his V- neck sweater falling off him with the same crinkled jeans and unkempt hair, all by his anxious nature of course, and unlike me, because of laziness.  
"Sure I am, just biding time." I pause the game stand up and yawn.  
He nods .  
"I'll dr-dr-drive you to class to-today" he smiles at me and pulls the cuffs of his sweater over his hands, which meant that Tweek felt uncomfortable.  
"Sure thing Tweek, I don't feel like driving today anyway."  
"And Cl-clyde might need your car."  
I paused in the door way and looked over my shoulder at the blonde while doing my laces. He blushed and turned his head away from me, squirming a little.  
"Y-y-y-you kno-w-w, y-you ta-ta-t-t-take ah!" He bit his lip harshly and crouched down to the ground while pulling his hair. A high whine echoed from the depth of his throat.  
"Tweek?" I knelt down next to him and placed a hand onto his back. He flinched and steadied but remained in the same position.  
"Tweeky dude, take deep breaths remember the practice runs we had, yeah?" I entwined my long fingers into his always surprisingly soft blonde hair. He nods, a sob and a choke coming out of his throat.  
After a few minutes he begins to calm down and relax a little. His body shakes and he stands up, my hand falls from his hair and I look up at him.  
"You okay Tweek?" I smile and stand next to him. He nods  
"Yeah I'm o-okay..." He brushes down his clothes.  
We made our way over to his car. He held the door open for me before getting into his own side of the car.  
"Hey Tweek, you going to go to Kenny's Halloween party tonight?"  
"I-I uh don't know if, if I should." He fidgeted in his seat.  
"Oh come on Tweek! It will be fun, and you don't have to drink if you don't want to."  
"Wh-atat could I dress as?"  
"I'll think of something for you, I only have half a day of class today, so don't worry about picking me up okay? I'll get the bus home." I give Tweek a wink before getting out of the car, saving him the embarrassment of trying not to blush and squirm in front of me.  
In truth I was cutting one of my classes out of my day so that I could get home earlier and possibly get a chance to talk to Clyde. The lesson was only to look at a specific type of digital film, how it was made, and how people go about it, and I've seen _Final Fantasy Advent Children_ enough times in my life to miss out on any 'studying'.  
Class seemed to drag today because I was waiting for time to end, I wanted to leave.  
Bebe had come back to lessons as of late, though she no longer sat next to me; she'd made her own friends in the class and sat next to them. I didn't bother trying to speak to any of those girls because they no doubt hated me as well. Bebe seemed to have a way with words and managed to get people to listen and believe anything that she said, which is something that I worried about when it came to Clyde, not because he wasn't faithful to me, but because he was gullible and was also faithful to his girlfriend.  
There was a shift of cloth beside me and the chair pulled out. I frowned at the sounds of someone sitting down next to me; this hadn't happened in awhile since Bebe had decided to move, and I was unsociable at the best of times, let alone to people I didn't know.  
"Hey, you're Craig right?" The voice said; it was a male voice, soft and bubbly followed by a giggle. A smile erupted onto my face  
"Butters what're you doing in here?"  
"I saw you come in and Kenny asked me to check if you were coming tonight?" He giggled again and then put a hand over his mouth.  
"I haven't done something this bad in a long time!" He beamed up at me and I felt myself smile, you could never not smile when you were sat next to the definition of innocence.  
"Yeah I'm going, of course."  
Butter's hair always looked soft.  
The classroom around us had a quite chatter.  
"I can't wait! I've never gotten drunk before!"  
I click the 'save' icon on my word document of half information, and half bull crap, so that I fill the number count.  
"You've never gotten drunk before? You realise this is Kenny McCormick's party, right?"  
"Yeap!" He said "He's making his special batch of brownies just for me!" He grins at me, his big light green eyes shining.  
"Okay, you need to take it easy Butter's, be careful tonight." I place my hand onto his shoulder making him look smaller in my grasp.  
"I'm gonna go as a wearicorn! It's a Leprechaun that got bitten by a werewolf!" He claps his hands in excitement and for a moment I forget that we're nineteen and not sat in the lunch hall of South Park Elementary School.  
"What about you?"  
"Me and Clyde are going to go as Robin and Superboy, Token will be Aqualad, Kevin is Kid Flash. We needed some girls but, Wendy and Bebe changed their minds."  
"Kyle and everyone is gonna be The Avengers!" He grinned at me and covered his face when the lecturer glanced in my direction.  
"Well I better get going Craig, I'll see you later!" And with that he hopped up and left the room.  
When class ended we all gathered our things to do the same. I took my time because I was going to make a trip to the library and get a book before going home, since I was skipping my last class.  
Voices drifted past and even a couple of people said 'Hi' to me. A pair of feet stopped at the edge of my table and I swallowed, I didn't need to look up to know who it was, because the small blonde was the only person from my previous school that was in this class, that, and her strong perfume always gave her away.  
She waited for a moment to see if I would acknowledge her, but before I could begrudgingly turn around, she spoke  
"Wendy told me what she saw at the concert Craig."  
I rolled my eyes and brushed my bangs out of my eyes and was thankful that I had the comfort of my hat.  
"Did you ever think that she might have been lying?" I pulled my rucksack on and regarded her with a quirked eyebrow.  
"I did, for a moment, but then I realised that Wendy would have no reason to lie to me like that." She jutted her hip out, her eyes squinted.  
"What if her plan was to get to Clyde?"  
"Would you cut out the bullcrap Craig, I've already spoken to Clyde and he told me everything."  
I purse my lips and nod my head a little  
"Okay, so what's your purpose?"  
I felt myself getting annoyed at her presence, my temper boiled further when Wendy entered the empty classroom.  
"Are you coming tonight?" The raven haired girl asks me. I blinked surprised at the sudden question.  
"Yeah I am."  
"Is Clyde going too?" Bebe asks, a slight amount of concern on her face before her and Wendy share a glance with each other.  
"Yes he is." I frown at them both and decide to start walking.  
"I have stuff to do gals." I shoulder through them both and leave to the library willing my annoyance away. Clyde and Bebe were bound to get over the whole kiss thing, that yeah, now I admit I probably shouldn't have done, but who could have predicted that Bebe would find out. I didn't want to turn into Jacob Black and be that person that can't leave the main character alone, despite him already being with someone else.  
I sighed and ran my tongue a long my braces, maybe dating someone could give me a little sun light, an opening at least, but then it would be hard to do when the sun is Clyde.

Dumping my stuff into my bedroom I knocked onto Clyde's bedroom door.  
It being winter now meant that it was dark by the time I got home at five thirty, which gave everyone the feeling to start pre-drinking, despite it being early in the evening.  
"Clyde if you're in there open up!" Some muffled shuffling ensued and I waited impatiently for the door to open. When it did I was greeted with the sight of Clyde's mildly tanned body wrapped in a pair of boxers, which seemed to mould around the bulge between his legs.  
"You okay?" I pouted at seeing the brunettes face. His big deer eyes seemed to shine with a watery sadness.  
"Clyde, what's up man?" I put my arms around him in a hug, partially because my fingers were flexing at the need to feel his skin.  
"I dunno dude. I think I might pass tonight." He leant his cheek against my chest and loosely put his muscled arms around me before giving me a tap on the buttock as he pulled away, a sheepish smile on his face.  
I sit down onto the small single bed, the same size that we all owned, and watched Clyde pull his knees to his chest.  
I pulled off my converses; the quite of the house fully letting my ears absorb the music from his stereo.  
"You know why you're feeling depressed dude, it's because you've been listening to Evanescence for hours, and this was playing when I left man." I chuckled and quirked a brow at him.  
He shrugged and forced his lips back into a pout, showing that he wasn't as sad as what he wanted to appear to be. He raised his arms and slowly spread his bare legs.  
"Craig! Are you listening to me?"  
A flush came to my cheeks and I rubbed my face with my hand, hoping the redness would be gone by the time I took it away.  
"uh, y-yeah of course, um, what did you say?"  
"I said hug me man!"  
"Well it is cold..." In my mind that made it perfectly reasonable to slide my thin body in between the muscled thighs of my brunette friend, rest my cheek on his toned chest and simply breath in his scent, added with a sigh.  
I laid my arms loosely around his waist and with a content grunt he lifted his above mine and wrapped them around me. The spot of my back where he rested his hands burned.  
Seconds later he pulled my hat off, my head felt cold.  
We laid there in silence together before I realised the time and that we still needed to drink, and get changed for Kenny's party.  
"Clyde, you're still coming tonight right?" I mumbled into his chest, my voice deep with sleep.  
"Maybe..."  
"Dude you still have to come! It's not Young Justice without Superboy and Robin, besides, Bebe asked if you were coming tonight, so she's probably not mad."  
"She asked you?" I felt him shift underneath me, our hips grinding softly against each other.  
"Ye-ah" I coughed to cover up the jolt of pleasure that had sprung to my balls.  
"Besides" I sat up and back onto my feet to look at him "Kyle and everyone are being The Avengers, minus Spiderman."  
"Fucking Sony!" Clyde exclaims "We're never gonna get a full Avengers movie because of Sony."  
"I know, but a Justice League makes up for it, sort of..."  
"No way! Christian Bale isn't going to be Batman! My love needs to be in it"  
I chuckled at Clyde and shook my head  
"Besides they can't be a super group! We're so much nerdier, we have you!" He slapped a hand to his chest and I frowned a little at being in the 'nerdiest' group.  
"I'm not the nerdiest" I frowned down at him and watched him stand.  
"Sure you're" he pulls on a T-shirt and some sweat pants that curved around his podgy behind. I get up and follow him down stairs to our designated cupboards in the kitchen.  
"Are you forgetting that Kevin is part of our group? I am no way nerdier than Kevin Stoley!"  
"You're not far off. I guess we better get our drink on?" He grins at me and we begin drinking, him putting Vodka and coke together, and me having Malibu and , what I liked sweet things.

"So you're going full on Superboy, I thought you were going to cop out and do the jeans and T-shirt outfit."  
Me and my shorter counterpart were stood in front of Clyde's cupboard mirror dressed as Robin and Superboy. The tight material of Clyde's Red Robin outfit clung to his muscled body, and although he was covered from head to toe, nothing was left to the imagination, and my alcohol mixed blood was finding it hard not to stare, everywhere.  
Fortunately for me my outfit consisted of a full black leotard with a big red S on the chest and other red lines, meaning that I was pretty much silhouetted, and avoided uncomfortable crotch flaunting, not that Clyde cared about any of that anyway.  
Stan also had the same issue of serious flaunting.  
Getting in the taxi was a fun idea till we decided that we could get more drink and get more intoxicated on the way up to Kenny's hallway  
Imagine the sight of us two on a rainy day.  
Eventually we made it to the tiny blondes room, the hallway already full of other students covered in Halloween, the usual girls being something distasteful because 'Halloween excuses it'.  
Stumbling into each other and inside we were greeted with the sounds of loud music and the ever present smell of dope that seeded its self into all of Kenny's fabrics.  
"Woah Craig where's the rest of you?" Came from behind me and I turned to see Kenny smoking away, eyes glazed but wide, high as the clouds already.  
I smiled at Tweek in the background, awkwardly talking to Kid-Flash, while dressed as Indiana Jones.  
The blonde before me, Kenny, looked cute in his Iron Man uniform because he was short and slender; I guess it was the same as seeing me, who's tall and slim, dressed as a super hero.  
The house was filled with noise, and echoed down the hall. People leaned and laughed and danced with each other, including me and Clyde, until I lost the brunette in the crowd.  
Rain continued to pour down outside.  
Kenny leans up against me, and I glance hazily over his round face and large doped up blue eyes.  
If Kenny wasn't such a flirt and actually showed interest in me, I think I could actually date him, even if he only came up to just under my pectorals, or what I had of any pecs anyway.  
"I heard a rumour." He sits down onto the couch behind us and pats the spot next to him for me, and as I sit, I am distinctly aware that another certain tall blonde with large blue eyes is watching me.  
"What's that?" I ask and Kenny leans his shaggy blonde head onto my lap, looking up at me with his cat shaped mouth.  
"Yep, through the grape vine."  
"You always hear everything Kenny, you're like a weird informant." He chuckles a little too much and absently fondles my hip bone with his small hands.  
"I think I can feel your dick against my head Craig..."  
"You probably can" we stare at each other and both laugh.  
"So, Kenny, how come you're never with anyone? Everyone likes you."  
"You're not about to ask me out are you?" He quirks an eyebrow and glances to the left before looking back at me.  
I flush at the thought of it and he laughs obnoxiously while pointing at me.  
"You so were weren't you!" He sits up and leans back on his hands, his face now level with mine.  
Everything seemed quite about us, I could only hear Kenny's voice.  
An impulse shot through me, an electrical shock to whatever powered my hormones, making me lean forward and cup Kenny's face, pressing his soft lips to mine. Threading my fingers into his shaggy and coarse hair I deepen the kiss and twist our tongues together. Kenny kisses me back and I can feel the corners of his mouth tilting upwards in what I can only assume as a smile.  
The world swoons and is silent.  
His small hands rest on my chest, all is quiet and distant to me, apart from a certain voice calling out to me. I pull back.  
The world crash lands and I come face to face with wide blue eyes and watery brown.  
"Clyde?"  
"I'm going home." He marches past me without a second thought as to if I was following. Quickly I spring up and apologise to Kenny, suddenly my blood drained of all toxins.  
I march past people and follow a storming Clyde down the hallway and out into the rain.  
"Clyde, wait, what's wrong?" My long legs easily catch up to him, the mask of his outfit long gone.  
The streets were quite and let the rain sound heavy.  
"Clyde, what the hell?"  
He turns to me then and pulls me to him my shoulders and arms craddeling around his head in an automatic hug.  
His arms slide around my back, his skin feeling warm even while soaked within the crying clouds.  
With my cheek pressed against his wet hair I can hear the slight sound of sobbing coming from the area of my chest.  
We stand like this for a moment before he pushes away from me and begins to angrily walk away, me splashing behind him.  
"How much have you had to drink dude, you're being crazy!"  
This continues until we reach our apartment, which he waits for me to fish out my keys and unlock the front door. I try to take my time and speak to him, but he remains silent, a deep frown on his brow.  
He stomps upstairs and into his room, a lock following. I'm left in the quiet house, the silence seeming so loud to me, my breath and very own heart beat pounding loudly in the small room.  
I sighed and decided to reside back to my bed; if he wasn't going to speak to me now then maybe he would later, after he'd had a chance to calm down, hopefully.  
Awkwardly un- zipping my Superboy outfit I sat down solemnly onto my single bed. Sadness crept up in me and I laid back onto the mattress my fingers laced together a top my chest. Even though I had no idea what had upset him so badly, I couldn't help but feel that, whatever it was, it had upset me too.  
I was woken from my day dreaming, or sleeping, I wasn't sure which, but time had passed, it was a lot darker, and I was suddenly aware of the chill that had enveloped my room, slipping under my blanket, I listened to Kyle and Stan sloppily make their way into the house, bumping and stumbling against each other with the occasional giggle. Eventually they made their way into Stan's bedroom, which was unfortunately next to Tweek.  
"Fuck." I sat up and grabbed my phone, placing it to my ear I waited for a certain person to pick up  
"Yeeasssss?" Came a slightly croaked voice, heavily induced with toxins.  
"Kenny, is Tweek there? 'Cause Clyde left in a mood I didn't have enough time to get him"  
Kenny chuckles down the line; he probably won't remember this phone call a couple of hours from now.  
"Yeah he's here, sleeping in my bed like a little kitten. I'm stroking his hair riiiight noooow."  
"Okay, as long as that's as far as the stroking goes..." All I receive as a reply is the sound of the stoned blonde's muffled voice laughing down the receiver before it hangs up.  
"Well that was comforting..." I slowly put my mobile down onto my bedside desk.  
A creak ensues in the hallway outside my bedroom door and on instinct I close my eyes and loll my head to the left, escaping any light to creep in from the hallway.  
There was a pause before footsteps slipped into the room; I held my breath for an instant, wondering who could be my bedroom intruder and listened as the door closed behind the person. A sniff broke the quaking silence and I was greeted with the familiar scent of Clyde, as I can only imagine, and how intense it felt while he stood over me.  
I swallowed and waited for him to do something, my body itching to move and respond to this awkward atmosphere.  
Soon enough the brunette sighed and slid his hands underneath my back and gently moved me closer to the wall. He then slid in next to me and lay still for a moment, my body tense with anticipation.  
"Craig, are you awake?" He whispered as though part of him wanted me to be awake, yet he preferred the silence.  
During Clyde rolling me to the wall I was able to turn over and have my back to him, so now, even if I did open my eyes, he would be none the wiser.  
"I guess not" he mumbles quietly, a touch of a smile on his lips. "I know things have been tense between us lately, and I know it's stupid of me to always do this while you're sleeping, but this time, heh, I actually wanted you to be awake." He shifts and I decide to keep my eyes closed.  
"I won't blabber tonight about all the usual things that I struggle with, but I just wanted to tell you that Bebe broke up with me today, because of the kiss at the concert. She thought we had a 'thing' but that would never happen, would it? Anyway, I guess I was just upset and angry, and I guess the easiest thing for me to do was to blame you, so I'm sorry about that."  
A frown comes to my forehead during the apology that Clyde was giving me, how often did he creep into my room at night?  
I sighed when I heard him sniff behind me, the clogged up kind from someone who was crying. While rolling over I simultaneously wrapped my arms around him, I didn't say a word, but I hugged him to me and folded him into my slim chest, our bare skin pressed against each other. His naked legs laced in between mine; both in our underwear.  
"What am I gonna do Craig? I've been with Bebe for the last nine years of my life!"  
I continued to rub his muscled back and pretended that I couldn't feel the shape of his well endowed penis pressing against mine.

**Don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
